The Equation for Love
by SamKz
Summary: Short Stories featuring the girls of Muse. The equation of love is when there is you and me and no matter what we'll always be together. Chapter 11: KotoUmi
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Hi there, my name's Samkz and I just wanted to share some NozoEli love therefore this fic is born. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Oh yeah before I forget...Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

It was 1 in the morning and Eli was standing in the waiting lobby of the hospital. Suddenly the members of muse came running towards Eli.

"How is she Eli?"

"I'm not sure, the doctor told me to wait here."

"Maki can't you do something about it?"

"I'm not the professional here but I'll go check the situation inside."

Maki went through the doors of the operating room and after 5 minutes she came out signalling Eli to follow her.

"Come with me Eli."

"It she alright?"

"She's fine, she just wanted to see you."

Eli followed Maki into the operating room and saw Nozomi lying on the bed breathing heavily.

"Nozomi, are you okay?"

"Elicchi, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired and in need of some support."

"Don't worry I'm here."

Eli grabbed Nozomi's hand and suddenly the doctor spoke once more.

"Mrs. Ayase, come on give a little more push. I can see the head already."

"Okay."

Eli looked between the doctor and Nozomi. Nozomi giving her best, breathed in and pushed. With the doctor giving encouragement and Eli whispering more encouragement to her wife. Nozomi finally gave birth to a little girl.

After the doctor cleaned the newborn child, the doctor handed the little baby to Eli while Nozomi laid on the bed with her eyes close. Eli held the child close to her and smiled with some tears in her eyes.

"Nozomi look it's our child."

"Mmm, she has your eyes apparently."

Nozomi looked at Eli and the child in her hand before Eli handed Nozomi their child.

"I think we should name her Akemi."

"Ayase Akemi. I like it."

Eli kissed the top of Nozomi's head as well as Akemi's head holding both mother and daughter close.

"Mrs. Ayase, we're going to move your wife to a room along with her child to let them rest."

"Of course, thank you very much Dr. Akiyama for delivering our child."

"No need, Mrs. Ayase. We're glad that both mother and child are fine and healthy and you're Dr. Nishikino's friend of course I'm glad to help."

Eli shook the doctor's hand while looking over at Nozomi and their child. Soon the nurses pushed Nozomi and their child to a room while Eli went out to tell their friends of the good news.

"Guys, Nozomi is fine, healthy and gave birth to a baby girl."

"That's great news, can we go see her now?"

"Honoka we mustn't bother Nozomi after her delivery, we should let her rest."

"But Umi I want to see Nozomi and our niece."

"Yeah, Nozomi-chan will be glad to see us nya."

"Shouldn't we ask E-Eli and Maki if we can see Nozomi instead?"

After hearing Hanayo's opinion, the rest of muse looked at Eli and Maki to get some answers from them.

"It should be fine if it's for a while since it's so late already."

* * *

All eight members of muse went to Nozomi's room with the help of a nurse. The moment they entered they saw Nozomi sitting while breast-feeding her daughter and she looked up and smiled as she saw Eli and her friends.

Eli walked over to Nozomi's side and sat on the bed while the rest of muse stood by the side surrounding the couple and their newborn child. Honoka and Rin had wide smiles plastered on their faces while Kotori, Hanayo and Nico looked at Nozomi with a soft and fond smile. Umi and Maki opted to just stand behind their respective wives while smiling.

"So how are you feeling now, Nozomi-chan?"

"A little tired but I'll be alright."

"So what's the name of your daughter?"

"We decided to name her Akemi."

Nozomi looked down at her daughter and then back at Eli with a bright smile. The rest of muse smiled at their little niece's name.

"Akemi-chan, I'm your Aunty Honoka."

"Nya, Honoka-chan not fair. Akemi-chan, I'm your Aunty Rin nya."

"Akemi-chan should remember me, her great super idol aunty Nico-nii."

"You three should know that Akemi-chan won't be able to understand a single word you're saying right now, do you?"

"It wouldn't hurt to bond with our cute niece, won't it?"

"Whatever, I don't understand you guys at all."

Umi patted Maki's back while Kotori and Hanayo just smiled at the trio's usual antics. Nozomi was happy with the atmosphere in the room while Eli just smiled at her friends before little Akemi started yawning. Nozomi looked at Eli signalling that their child needed her rest.

"I'm sorry guys but I think Akemi and Nozomi would need to rest."

"You guys can come over tomorrow and it's late so you guys better get back and rest."

"Okay, we'll come over tomorrow again."

The rest of muse soon left the room, leaving only Eli and Nozomi alone with their daughter. Eli took Akemi from Nozomi and walked over to the crib prepared by the nurses. Eli kissed the forehead of their daughter before settling her into the crib.

"You should go back and rest Elicchi."

"It's alright, I want to stay by your side."

Nozomi patted at the bed signalling Eli to come over. Eli sat at the bed while Nozomi leaned her head on Eli's shoulder and Eli automatically circled her arms around Nozomi's waist holding her closely.

"You should rest Nozomi."

"What about you Elicchi, don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"I'm going to take a day off tomorrow, the company can survive a day without me. Plus I think my wife and daughter are more important than some work that can be done anytime."

"Oh my, Elicchi is surely going to be a great papa."

"Of course and you're gonna be a great mother Nozomi."

Nozomi snuggled into Eli's embrace even more before her tiredness took over and she fell asleep. Eli smiled at her wife and soon fell asleep as well while still hugging her. One thing that is for sure was that everything was perfect because they have each other.

* * *

 **Author Notes: So I hope you enjoy this fic. Anyway if there's any mistake do tell me so I can improve. I would appreciate reviews in order to improve on the next story.**

 **This fic may have a follow on chapter if I am able to brainstorm any ideas. You can recommend any pairings you want me to write on.**

 **So once more thanks for reading. See you next time~ Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Hi Samkz here, so here's the 2nd chapter. This chapter happens a year after the 1st chapter where Akemi is 1 year old and ready to take over the hearts of her Aunties. So it's more of TsubaHono but don't worry I've already planned the next chapter to be KotoUmi.**

 **I want say thank you to AnimeGrim for the review as well as suggestions for this fic, I'm also reading and following your fic and it's great.**

 **Also Y07 thanks for liking and enjoying this story.**

 **So I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

One lovely afternoon, in a café. Honoka was sitting there and enjoying some cakes that she had decided to indulge herself in. She was supposed to meet her long-term girlfriend there but apparently her girlfriend was running late due to work.

Suddenly her phone rang and when she answered it, she was greeted by an extremely energetic voice that she could recognize immediately.

"Honoka-chan, are you gonna go to Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan's place tonight nya?"

"Of course, I going to bring a gift for Akemi-chan."

"Nya, Kayo-chin and I bought some picture books for Akemi-chan."

"Ohhh, I wonder if Nico and Maki would be going as well."

"No worries nya, Maki-chan came over just now for lunch and said that she and Nico-chan will come nya."

"That's great, Umi-chan and Kotori-cha will be there as well."

While she was on the phone, Honoka's girlfriend has finally arrive but was thoroughly ignored by Honoka due to her excitement of tonight's event.

"Honoka-san."

The moment Honoka heard her name being called she looked up and saw that Tsuabasa was already here therefore decided to end the call.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan but I got to go now so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay nya, bye."

The moment the phone call ended, she kept her phone into her bag and greeted the girl sitting in front of her.

"Tsubasa-chan."

"It's lovely to see you finally paying attention to me now."

"Hehe, you were late again and Rin-chan called."

"I'm sorry for being late again but I manage to get my manager to give me the entire day off so I could spend some time with you."

"Really, well let's go shopping after this I want to buy some stuff"

"Sure anything you like."

Soon the couple left the café and headed to the mall which was only a walking distance. The couple started looking around and did some window shopping as by far nothing has manage to catch their eye. Till they reached in front of a toy shop.

"Tsubasa-chan can we go in for a moment."

"A toy shop? Sure if you want to."

"Thank you Tsubasa-chan."

Honoka smiled at Tsubasa and hug her arm before dragging her into the toy shop. The moment they entered the toy shop, Honoka was literally running around the entire shop like a kid with her eyes shining.

Tsubasa just followed Honoka around the toy shop until they stood in front of the stuffed animals section. Honoka immediately picked up a dark orange teddy bear and turned around to look at Tsubasa.

"Look Tsubasa-chan isn't it cute?"

"Yeah but not as cute as you."

Honoka's face burned up immediately from the compliment and she immediately put the doll back down before browsing once more. Until Honoka found a small penguin stuffed toy which was cute and she deemed that it look as cute as Akemi therefore decided to buy the toy.

"Are you going to buy it?"

"Yup, I'm going to give it to someone."

Tsubasa accompanied Honoka to the cashier while Honoka paid for the toy. The thought of Honoka giving her the toy flashed through her mind for a moment but was a little disappointed when Honoka didn't give it to her.

They soon departed the toy shop and continue wondering around before Tsubasa suggested that they should just go home and chill. Honoka agreed to the idea and soon they went back to Tsubasa's condo.

"It's been a while since I last visited your place Tsubasa-chan."

"Yeah because I've been too busy for the past few months."

"Hehe, I've also been busy with the shop as well."

"How's your parents by the way?"

"Oh they're fine as long as long as I take over the sweets shop."

They continued making small conversations along the way and went the reach to Tsubasa's condo, Honoka went straight to the living room and made herself comfortable while Tsubasa just smiled at her girlfriend's action.

"Is tea fine?"

"Yes please."

"Okay give me a moment then."

While Tsubasa is making the tea in the kitchen, Honoka had a call from Kotori.

"Is something the matter Kotori-chan?"

"Oh no, Umi just wanted to confirm whether is tonight still on."

"Yup, 7.30 pm at Eli and Nozomi's place."

"Okay then did you buy anything for Akemi?"

"Yup I bought a stuffed penguin for her, I hope she likes it. What about you guys?"

"I just made some new clothes for her and Umi was thinking about getting Akemi some story books."

"Ohhh, as expected from Kotori-chan and Umi-chan."

"Anyway I'm still at work so I'll see you later, Honoka-chan."

"Okay."

When Honoka ended her call, Tsubasa was already sitting beside her while holding a cup of hot tea. For some reason, Honoka thought that Tsubasa has a pout on her face when she was on the phone.

"Well aren't you busy today?"

"Hehe, it was just Kotori-chan asking some questions."

Tsubasa just couldn't get mad at her girlfriend even though she could feel herself getting jealous over Honoka for being extremely sociable. She decided to just keep quiet about it while Honoka just looks at Tsubasa and smiles brightly at her.

"Anyway you want to have anything for dinner later?"

"I'm sorry Tsubasa-chan but I already have plans tonight."

The first thought that went through Tsubasa's mind was that whether if Honoka was seeing someone else after all usually when Tsubasa took the day off, Honoka would also spend time together.

"Plans?"

"Yup so I can't have dinner with you tonight."

Tsubasa was now actually starting to feel nervous and extreme jealousy to whoever it was that was stealing Honoka's attention away from her. Suddenly it became her sworn duty to find out the person responsible for stealing her beloved Honoka.

"What kind of plans?"

"Oh, it's just a small party and I promised that I'll be there to play with her."

Immediately, Tsubasa was pulling her hair out and thinking whether if the reason for Honoka looking for someone else is because of her busy schedule as an idol but Honoka always knew what Tsubasa was doing due to her constant update and was considerate about it.

"Since it's a party, do you think I can come along?"

"Hmmm, I'll ask."

Honoka whipped out her phone and started typing. Within a few minutes, a reply was sent back and Honoka told Tsubasa that she could participate as well.

* * *

Soon night came and Honoka escorted Tsubasa to the Ayase house. Tsubasa didn't know of the house belonging to one of the muse members instead she thinks of it as the house of her love rival, stealing Honoka's affections from her.

"We're here, it seems like the rest are here already."

"I hope we aren't too late then."

"I hope so, I really can't stand it if she ignores me."

Tsubasa was extremely certain that Honoka was being wooed by another person and she isn't happy about it. Determine to find the person making her jealous and stealing her lover was her number 1 priority now.

Soon they were in front of the door with Honoka ringing the doorbell and waiting for anybody to answer the door. After waiting for only a few seconds, a person that Tsubasa has least expected came opening the door.

"You're late as usual Honoka."

"Sorry Eli, I brought a guest today so I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright, welcome to our humble home Tsubasa-san."

"No, I'm sorry for bothering."

Eli stood aside and allowed both Honoka and Tsubasa to enter the house before guiding them to the living room where she sees the rest of the muse members sitting and chatting among each other but the thing that shocks her the most is the young girl about the age of 1, sitting on Nozomi's lap, giggling due to the cooing of the other members.

Honoka immediately rushed to Nozomi's side and smiled at the toddler as she said a few things to the toddler.

"Hello Akemi-chan, Aunty Honoka is here with a gift."

"You shouldn't have bought anything Honoka-chan."

"Hehe, I just wanted to spoil my cute little niece. Isn't that right Akemi-chan."

Tsubasa was genuinely shocked that she was jealous over a toddler. Eli who stood beside her soon gave her a small push and guided her to the living room where everyone was seated.

"Honoka, you shouldn't leave your girlfriend standing at the hallway alone."

"Ahh, Tsubasa-chan. I'm sorry, I just can't resists Akemi-chan's cuteness."

"Akemi-chan?"

"Ohhh, I haven't told you have I. Akemi-chan is Eli and Nozomi's daughter."

"No, you never told me that they had a daughter."

"Hehe, I kind of forgotten about it."

"Honoka, how can you forget something like this?"

"It wasn't on purpose Umi-chan. I'm sorry."

"Now-now Umi-chan, I'm sure Honoka-chan just had this news slipped out of her mind."

* * *

After Tsubasa settled down by Honoka's side and Eli on the floor opposite of Nozomi and Akemi. The group decided to update each other especially news regarding the A-Rise leader.

"So Tsubasa-san didn't Erena-san and Anju-san come along."

"Oh, they decided to take a trip to the hot spring since it's been a while they last took a trip together."

"Well how's work for A-Rise going?"

"It's been fine but it's been really busy."

"Well as long as everything's fine."

"Akemi come to papa."

Nozomi put Akemi down onto the soft carpet floor and cheered on her daughter.

"Go to papa Akemi."

"Yes come to papa Akemi, papa's here."

The little toddler soon steadied herself and started taking small but wobbly steps while Nozomi took out her camera that she left on the side table to record her daughter's growing progress. Eli kept encouraging her daughter while the rest of muse as well as Tsubasa watch quietly as the toddler slowly made her way to her father. While watching the moment happening, Honoka unconsciously held Tsubasa's arm watching at the scene.

The moment when Akemi reached Eli, everybody in the house cheered while Eli just hugged Akemi and showered the toddler with kisses, Nozomi moved to where Eli and Akemi were and hugged them and gave both Akemi and Eli kisses. The moment happened so quick that when the toddler made her way to Eli's side, Honoka smiled at the scene and leaned her head on Tsubasa's arm. Tsubasa could only smile at her lover's action.

"Our little girl is growing up."

"I felt my heart stop for a moment."

"Umi-chan, let's have a kid of our own!"

"Ko-Kotori, I-I think w-we should think about it first."

"But Umi-chan, please."

"Ko-Kotori that isn't fair."

"Alright you lovebirds, if you want to do it go back home and do it."

"NICO!"

Umi's face is as red as Maki's hair while Kotori was trying to persuade Umi to have a kid with her. Honoka, Nico, Rin and Hanayo were gushing at Akemi being extremely cute and amazing while Maki and Tsubasa just smiled at the event.

"Amazing nya, Akemi-chan is the best nya."

"Indeed, I think Akemi-chan is going to be like Eli and Nozomi when she grows up."

"Come over to Aunty Honoka, Akemi-chan."

"No, she should come over to her great Aunty Nico-nii first."

The night passed by quickly, the entire group had dinner together which was cooked by Eli and Nozomi. After chatting a little more, the group said their farewells and left the house one by one.

"Thanks for the gift Honoka."

"Hehe, no need I hope Akemi-chan likes the stuffed penguin."

"Well, I can say she's already liking it."

The couple looked back and saw that their daughter was playing with the stuffed animal.

"Well then you better get back before it gets too late."

"Okay bye-bye."

"See you again Tsubasa-san."

"Thanks for having me again."

"It's alright, you're a friend and will always be welcome in this house."

* * *

Soon Tsubasa and Honoka left the Ayase house and headed back home. Tonight Honoka wanted to spend the night at Tsubasa's place as she said that it's been a while since they spent the night together.

The drive back home was quiet and comfortable. On the way back, Tsubasa felt incredibly stupid for getting jealous of a kid. Soon they reached their destination and went up to the house and relax. Honoka immediately sank into the sofa while Tsubasa locked the door.

"I'm so tired."

"Yeah, me too but I was shocked to see that Eli-san and Nozomi-san has a daughter."

"Hehe, Akemi-chan is so adorable isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's adorable but I think you're gushing on her too much."

"Ehhh, is that so?"

"Yup, you're not paying enough attention to me."

"Nee, Tsubasa-chan are you jealous?"

"A little."

Honoka was a little shocked at the answer as she would never thought that her girlfriend was jealous of her niece. Tsubasa soon straddled Honoka and looked into her eyes.

"Are you going to make me stop being jealous of a little kid."

"Of course."

Tsubasa leaned down and kissed Honoka. Honoka circled her arm around Tsubasa's neck and returned the kiss. They soon parted for air and smiled at each other. The first thought that invaded their mind after the kiss was how glad that they had each other.

* * *

 **Author Notes: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter though I'm not sure if it was great or not. Anyway as usual please leave a review of things I can improve in as well as suggestions for the next fic.**

 **I really do appreciate all the reviews for this fic as well as favorites and follows for this fic. You can also suggest any pairings for me to write for the following chapters.**

 **Next chapter: KotoUmi.**

 **So once more thanks for reading. See you next time~ Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Hi Samkz here, so here's the 3rd chapter. This chapter happens right after the 2nd chapter.**

 **So I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

After the party, in the residence of Umi and Kotori. Kotori had decided to take a shower while Umi waited for Kotori to finish before taking one herself by reading a book. Suddenly the sound of thunder rang through their apartment and the entire house blacked out.

Umi was stunned for a moment but decided to check the fuse box to see whether if it was the breaker tripped but instead heard the sound of her wife's shout. Umi ran to the bathroom as fast as possible to check on her wife.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Kotori! Are you alright?"

Umi opened up the bathroom door and saw her wife sitting on the floor naked rubbing her back. Umi walked over and leaned down beside her to check whether if her wife was okay.

"Ouch, what happened?"

"It's just a blackout but are you alright, I heard you shout?"

"It's nothing, I was surprised by the sudden blackout that I fell down while walking towards the changing room."

Suddenly the thought of Kotori naked hit Umi so hard that she felt face burned up. Umi immediately back away from Kotori.

"Ahh, I-I'll w-wait for you outside Ko-Kotori."

"Wait Umi-chan."

"W-What i-is it Kotori?"

"Can you carry me out?"

"B-But you're n-naked Ko-Kotori."

"Haven't Umi-chan seen me naked plenty of time already."

Kotori pouted at Umi but even though Umi was incredibly embarrassed and nervous, she still walked back over to Kotori and lifted her up bridal style with an extremely red face. Kotori smiled at Umi's action and hooked her arms around Umi's neck and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

Shocked by the sudden kiss, Umi slowly relaxed herself and found herself returning the kiss with more passion. Umi continued carrying Kotori into their bedroom till she reached their bed and plopped Kotori unto the bed without breaking the kiss. But soon the need for air invaded the two of them and they parted to breathe.

"Umi-chan, I want more."

"Kotori."

"Will Umi-chan get me pregnant and give me a cute kid like Akemi-chan?"

"If Ko-Kotori wants to."

"I want one Umi-chan, I want to have a kid of our own."

Kotori still had her hands hooked onto Umi's neck soon pulled Umi down for a kiss that was slow and passionate. Umi returned the kiss with just as much passion and they spend the entire night making love to each other, forgetting about the blackout.

* * *

After two and a half weeks, Kotori started feeling nausea the past few days and Umi was worried about her wife therefore decided to consult Maki. Umi invited Maki for lunch at a café near Maki's workplace.

"Maki, I'm sorry for calling you out when you're busy."

"It's alright but what's wrong Umi, you normally don't call me out unless it's important."

"I'm a little worried about Kotori, she's been feeling sick for the past few days."

"Is that so, anyway where is she now?"

"Kotori is over at Eli's place with Nozomi. She had wanted to talk to Nozomi and play with Akemi-chan."

"I see, so you know about the symptoms that Kotori's been having?"

"Yeah, she said she's been feeling nausea as well as that of fatigue."

"I see, I think I've more or less figure out Kotori's sickness but I think it's best you consult her yourself."

"Can't you tell me Maki?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you tonight or sooner."

Maki smiled at her friend and was sure that Umi was much denser than Eli in many ways. Maki could only hope that Kotori tells Umi of the good news soon.

* * *

At the Ayase residence, Kotori and Nozomi were sitting by the kitchen's bar counter with Akemi sitting on Nozomi's lap. While the adults were chatting, little Akemi was indulging herself with the toys her Aunties had bought for her.

"Is something the matter, Kotori?"

"I want to know, how did you found out you were pregnant with Akemi-chan back then?"

"Actually I didn't took much notice of it until Elicchi told me that I was tired all the time. I remember that there was one time when Elicchi made coffee and the smell of it had totally upset my stomach."

"It made you sick?"

"Yup, the slight smell of coffee made me want to throw up and that's when Elicchi suggested I go see a doctor."

"That's when you found out you were pregnant with Akemi-chan?"

"Yup, it was the best news I've ever heard that entire week."

Kotori continued thinking about the symptoms she's been having but was unsure about and thus decided to ask Nozomi again.

"Nozomi-chan is feeling nausea part of being pregnant?"

"I remembered that the doctor said that it depends on the person but commonly yes."

"I think I might be pregnant. I've been feeling nausea these few days and tired. Also my period is later than usual."

"My, isn't that great news. Have you told Umi yet though?"

"No because I'm not entirely sure whether if I'm pregnant or not."

Nozomi stood up from her seat and handed Akemi to Kotori before walking away to the bathroom. When Nozomi came back, Kotori noticed that Nozomi was holding a pregnancy test.

"You should go and test to see whether if you're pregnant or not."

Kotori reached out to grab the box of pregnancy test and thanked Nozomi before handing Akemi back over to Nozomi before walking to the guest bathroom to do the test.

After three minutes of excruciating waiting, the result from the pregnancy test revealed to be positive. Kotori felt a wave of happiness and nervousness from the test results after all she was now pregnant with Umi's child.

Kotori wrapped the test in tissue before putting it back into the box ready to be thrown. When she walked out, she was greeted by Nozomi with a motherly smile and Kotori walked over to sit beside her at the living hall while Akemi was drinking a bottle of milk.

"So, what's the result?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations, Kotori. When are you thinking about telling Umi?"

"I'm not sure how to break the news to her, Nozomi-chan."

"It's easy just tell her the truth, tell her over dinner. That's what I did after I got the results from the doctor."

"How did Eli-chan received the news when you told her?"

"We were at home having dinner when I told her the news. After telling her the news, she suddenly stood up, walked over to me, carried me up from my seat and jumped with extreme joy."

"Eli-chan is a really great husband and parent."

"Indeed, I've already known how much Elicchi loves me but on the day when I told her that I was pregnant I immediately knew that she was going to be a great parent to our child."

"I'm worried that Umi-chan doesn't feel the same

"I don't think you need to worry about it too much after all Umi is very much like Elicchi in many ways, I'm sure she'll be happy about the news."

"Thank you, Nozomi-chan."

"I'm just glad to be able to help you."

After Kotori said her thanks to Nozomi and was ready to leave, the door to the house opened and a familiar voice called out.

"I'm home, Nozomi, Akemi and we've got a guest."

Nozomi walked to the entrance and put Akemi on the floor to greet Eli along with their guest.

"Welcome back, Elicchi. Welcome Umi, are you here to pick up Kotori?"

"Papa."

Eli kneeled down to pick up Akemi before walking over to give Nozomi a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for bothering but yes, I'm here to pick up Kotori."

"Papa's home Akemi. Did Akemi miss papa while papa was gone?"

"Ahhh."

Eli continue cuddling Akemi and Akemi was giggling loudly from Eli's action.

"Elicchi can you tell Kotori that Umi is here to pick her up?"

"Sure, I'll go get her. Come Akemi let's go get your Aunty Kotori."

Eli carried Akemi to the living hall to tell Kotori of Umi's arrival while Nozomi talked to Umi as Kotori gets ready.

"Is something bothering you Umi?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just worried about Kotori, she's been feeling under the weather recently."

"I think it's nothing to worry about."

"I went to consult Maki earlier and she said the same thing. Maki also said that Kotori would tell me herself if there's anything."

"Well, I'm sure Maki's right. If there's anything Kotori will tell you indeed."

The moment Nozomi finished her sentence, Kotori came out from the living hall and smiled at Umi.

"Umi-chan."

"Kotori, let's go home."

"Okay, thanks for everything Nozomi."

"It's nothing and don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine."

* * *

Soon the couple left the Ayase residence and headed back home. When they reached home, Umi and Kotori decided to prepare dinner together. While preparing dinner, they conversed about their day.

"So, how's Maki-chan?"

"Maki is fine but really busy."

"What did you and her talk about?"

"Nothing much, was just asking about some questions about health."

"Oh, Akemi-chan was cute as usual today."

"Really, so what did you and Nozomi talk about?"

"I've just wanted to ask her some questions."

Umi looked at Kotori curiously before continuing their conversation.

"So what did you ask?"

"I just asked about some questions regarding her time when she was pregnant."

"Ohh."

For a short while, neither of them said anything until realization hit Umi hard on the head that the reason Kotori visited Nozomi was to understand more about pregnancy as well as Maki and Nozomi's expression when Umi told them of Kotori's sickness.

"Kotori, are you perhaps pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"When did you found out about it?"

"Earlier when I was at Eli and Nozomi's place. Nozomi-chan gave me a pregnancy test to check and it came out positive."

Umi was stunned but felt incredibly happy about the news. Umi slowly walked over to Kotori's side and hugged her while giving her some small kisses on her face.

"I'm so glad. We're going to be parents, Kotori."

"Hehe, Nozomi-chan was right."

"What did Nozomi say?"

"She told me to not worry about anything as well as that you were very much like Eli-chan."

"How am I like Eli?"

"You just reacted the same way as Eli-chan did when Nozomi-chan told her that she was pregnant before."

"Oh."

The couple just stood looking at each other smiling before Kotori leaned in and gave Umi a quick kiss.

"I love you, Umi-chan."

The couple just stood there smiling at each other before Umi leaned in and kissed Kotori once more.

"I love you too, Kotori."

* * *

 **Author Notes: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway as usual please leave a review of things I can improve in as well as suggestions for the next chapter.**

 **I really do appreciate all the favorites and follows for this fic. This fic will be updated every week.**

 **So once more thanks for reading. See you next time~ Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** **Hi Samkz here, so here's the 4th chapter. This chapter happens about a month after the 3rd chapter.**

 **Featuring Couple: RinPana**

 **So I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

At Akihabara, Hanayo and Rin are having their lunch break together at the restaurant run by Hanayo.

"Nya, today the gym's full of people again. Rin's exhausted."

"Are you alright Rin-chan?"

Hanayo walked over to Rin with a bowl of ramen as well as a plate full of onigiri for herself.

"Rin's super tired and hungry."

"Hehe, here's your usual Rin-chan."

"Ohhh, ramen. Kayo-chin's the best."

Hanayo put the bowl of ramen in front of Rin and proceeded to take a seat opposite of Rin. Rin started to happily eat her ramen while Hanayo looked at Rin once more before eating her own meal.

Suddenly the sound of the shop's entrance opening was heard and both Rin and Hanayo looked up to see Maki walking towards them. When Maki reached to where they were seated, she immediately slumped down onto a seat beside Hanayo.

"Maki-chan, you look exhausted. What happened?"

Hanayo asked Maki as she called one of the staff over to serve Maki a drink.

"Coffee please. I've been hold up at the hospital's board meeting since morning."

"Maki-chan looks even more exhausted than I am, nya."

"I guess the meeting was just that tiring if Maki-chan is like this."

When the coffee came, before Maki could take a sip of her drink, her phone rang. Maki took out her phone and answered the call.

"Nishikino speaking. Yes, I'll be right back."

"Maki-chan, you're leaving already nya?"

"Sorry but an emergency just came in, I'll come by when I'm free again."

Maki finished her coffee as fast as possible before leaving the restaurant. Hanayo and Rin continue eating and soon they finished their meal. Hanayo cleared up the table before she went to get some tea for Rin and herself.

"Rin-chan, here's some tea."

"Thanks a lot, Kayo-chin."

Hanayo passed the cup of tea over to Rin. Instead of returning to her previous seat, Hanayo went and took a seat beside Rin. Hanayo slowly leaned her head on Rin's shoulder and closed her eyes before Rin also closed her eyes to feel Hanayo's presence.

"Is Kayo-chin tired as well?"

"Just a little."

"Nee, Kayo-chin want to take a break?"

"A break?"

"Nya, just the two of us. Let's go somewhere."

"Where do you want to go? What about work?"

"We'll take a day off from work and leave it to Rin on where we're going."

"Okay then but when are we going?"

"Hehe, I'll tell you later Kayo-chin. Anyway I got to go back, I have a client later nya."

"Okay. Be careful."

Rin gave Hanayo a quick kiss before leaving the shop. On the way back to the gym, Rin took out her phone and send a message to Eli and Nozomi asking if they were free to talk later in the evening. When Rin was near to her workplace, she received an okay from both Eli and Nozomi.

* * *

Soon evening came and Rin left the gym and headed to Eli and Nozomi's place after sending a message to Hanayo that she would be late as she had some errands to run before going over to the shop to pick her up.

Around 15 minutes later, Rin arrived at the Ayase household and ringed the doorbell. Soon Nozomi came to open the door with Akemi in her arms.

"Hi Rin-chan. Say Hi to Aunty Rin, Akemi."

"Hi."

"Hello Akemi-chan. Thanks for having me Nozomi-chan, nya."

"It's alright come on in."

Rin entered the house and was lead to the bar counter by Nozomi.

"Nya, Akemi-chan."

"Wahhh."

"Hehe, why don't you play with Akemi for a moment? I'll go and call Elicchi down since you're here already."

"Okay nya."

"Nyaaa."

Akemi and Rin were giggling with each other, Nozomi smiled as she looks at the scene but decided to go and get Eli from her office. Nozomi walked up the stairs and towards the home office. Nozomi knocked on the door before entering, the first thing she saw was Eli with her glasses on looking down at some blueprints while drawing something on it.

"Elicchi, Rin-chan's here already."

"Ohh, Nozomi. I'm sorry but give me a minute more, I just need to add some details into it."

"Okay, but just a minute more Elicchi."

Nozomi walked over to the chair beside of Eli and sat on it looking at the work Eli was doing. Eli quickly drew the things that was needed and kept her things as soon as she was done.

"Is it done already Elicchi?"

"Yeah, I'll just call someone from the office to come over and pick it up tomorrow."

"Now that's all done, we have a guest waiting for us downstairs."

"Yes, Rin-chan. Is Akemi with her?"

"Yup."

Nozomi grabbed Eli's hand and took her downstairs to the bar where Rin was playing with Akemi. As soon as the couple neared the bar, Akemi turned over and smiled at her parents.

"Papa, mama."

"Come here Akemi, give papa a hug."

Rin put Akemi down on the floor while Akemi slowly made her way to Eli and hugged her leg. Eli bend down and pick the girl up before giving her a kiss. Akemi then reached out to grab Eli's glasses which she forgot to take off when she finished her work.

"Now, now Akemi don't play with papa's glasses."

"Anyway what did you need to talk to us about Rin-chan?"

"Nya, I wanted to know where is a good place to go relax."

"Relax?"

"I feel like you're asking the wrong person."

Nozomi looked at Eli with a grin before Eli playfully hit Nozomi.

"I know when to relax alright, it's just that there's too much work to do when there so little time."

"Yes, yes. Anyway what do you mean by relax Rin-chan?"

"I want to bring Kayo-chin to somewhere for a short trip to have fun and relax nya."

Eli and Nozomi looked at each other and communicating with each other without speaking before Nozomi said something.

"Rin-chan let's go the living room instead. Elicchi has something to give you."

"Okay nya?"

Eli handed Akemi over to Nozomi before heading back up to the office to grab an envelope and headed back down to the living room where Rin was seated beside Nozomi playing with Akemi.

"Rin-chan, I think the hot springs is a great place to relax and I think Hanayo-chan would like it."

"But a hot springs would be hard to make a booking last minute right?"

"Not if I give you these."

Eli gave the envelope she was holding to Rin before walking to sit on the one of the other sofas in the room. Rin took the envelope and opened it up to see that it was actually a reservation ticket for two to a hot springs inn at Kurokawa Onsen, a well-known hot spring town.

"It's a gift from the owner of the inn, I recently remodelled his inn and he was satisfied with it therefore he gave me a room for two for 2 days 1 night but as you can see we're three now."

"But I can't just accept this nya, Kayo-chin and I could just babysit Akemi-chan while Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan have a vacation."

"Hehe, don't worry Rin-chan. I made sure that Elicchi would bring me on a vacation but along with Akemi."

"Yeah, we've actually going to Kyoto for 3 days 2 nights. So the ticket is all yours if you want, I was going to give it to either Umi, Maki, Honoka or you either way."

"Is it really okay nya?"

"Of course, since you're here. I can just give them to you."

Rin continued talking with Eli and Nozomi as well as played with Akemi. Soon it was time to go and pick up Hanayo from the restaurant. Rin said her farewell to the couple and child.

"Bye nya and thanks a lot for the reservation ticket Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan."

"Bye and be careful."

* * *

Rin took her leave and headed to the restaurant. When she reached the restaurant, she saw Hanayo locking up the door. Rin immediately ran to Hanayo's side giving the latter a big hug.

"Kayo-chin."

"Rin-chan, you're all done with your errands?"

"Yup, let's go home and have dinner."

"Okay."

Rin and Hanayo made their way back to their home and prepared dinner together. After finish preparing dinner, they sat down together and ate peacefully while talking about their day.

"Kayo-chin, let's go on a vacation next week."

"Next week?"

"Nya, Rin actually went to Eli and Nozomi's place earlier asking about places to go and they gave me these."

Rin passed the envelope to Hanayo and continue smiling at her. Hanayo slowly opened up the letter and was shocked by seeing a reservation ticket for two at a hot springs inn.

"Isn't this hard to get? Are you sure it's fine taking these?"

"Nya, Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan said it was fine."

"If that's so then I'll get my staff to replace me temporarily."

"Rin will take leave from the gym."

* * *

Soon the week came and they were prepping themselves for the trip. Rin and Hanayo took the plane and then by bus. Around afternoon, the couple reached Kurokawa Onsen. When they reached the inn, Rin handed the reception the envelope and waited for the receptionist to validate the reservation ticket.

"What should I refer you as Ms.?"

"Hoshizora."

"Very well then, do allow one of my colleague to guide you to your room."

Suddenly a woman in yukata came and guided the couple to their room. Rin and Hanayo was amazed by the interior of the inn.

"Eli-chan is amazing nya."

"Yeah, the design is really nice. It feels somewhat traditional and modern at the same time."

Soon they reached the front of the provided room. The woman opened the door and allowed them to enter while explaining that dinner would be served at 6 p.m. and the room has a private bath as well as an explanation of the indoor and outdoor bath.

When the woman left, the couple took the time to explore the room as well as the inn. Soon they decided to relax at the outdoor hot spring. They were lucky enough as there wasn't anybody else in the outdoor spring.

"Wow, Kayo-chin look it's so big nya."

"You're right."

The couple settled at a corner, sitting in the warm water in comfortable silence.

"This is really nice, Rin-chan."

"Nyaa, this is great."

Hanayo who sat beside Rin leaned her head on Rin's shoulder and held her hand. Rin reciprocated the action and held onto Hanayo's hand while enjoying the hot spring. After half an hour, they decided to leave the spring to avoid getting overheated and dizzy. They went and put on the inn's provided yukata and decided to go for a walk around the inn's garden.

The walk in the garden was peaceful and calming. They held onto each other's hand and walked in silence with a smile present on their face. Soon it was time for dinner and they made their way back to the room.

The dinner was extravagant and amazing. Rin and Hanayo was amazed with the food. Hanayo kept on talking about how delicious the rice was while Rin listen to Hanayo with a smile.

"Dinner was great, especially the rice."

"Nya, Rin's glad Kayo-chin enjoyed it."

After dinner was done, a staff came and collected the dishes before leaving them for the night. Rin and Hanayo both decided to go dip in the spring one last time before going to bed and this time they opted for the private bath as they didn't want to leave the room.

"This place is really relaxing nya."

"Yup but too bad that we've got to leave tomorrow."

"Why don't we walk around town before we leave tomorrow Kayo-chin?"

"Okay, let's get some souvenirs for everyone."

"Yeah."

After soaking in the bath for another 10 minutes, both Rin and Hanayo decided that it was time to sleep and soon changed into a clean yukata and prepared the futon to sleep in. The both of them laid down on the futon facing the ceiling.

"Rin-chan let's come again but with everyone."

"Yeah, it's nice with only the two of us but it'll be better with everybody from muse."

"Hehe, you're right."

Rin reached out to hold Hanayo's hand and turned her head so that she was looking at Hanayo. Hanayo turned her head and looked at Rin with a smile. Rin leaned forward and kissed Hanayo on the lips softly. Hanayo returned the kiss, soon they parted for air and they smiled at each other.

"I love you Kayo-chin."

"I love you too Rin-chan."

The both of them giggled. Hanayo moved a little more closer to Rin and Rin held Hanayo closely while the both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

 **Author Notes: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway as usual please leave a review of things I can improve in as well as suggestions for the next chapter.**

 **I really do appreciate all the favorites and follows for this fic.**

 **Next Chapter: NicoMaki**

 **So once more thanks for reading. See you next time~ Ciao~**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Adri-VolKatina: Thanks for reading and liking this story, your comment is important to me so thank you for pointing out such a mistake. I hope you continue enjoying this story.**

 **Elizabethm3225: Thanks for reading and liking this story. Don't worry Honoka will have a kid but it would be at a later chapter as for NicoMaki do stay tune to the next chapter to see what's installed.**

 **I'm glad that you enjoy the story and I hope I can continue producing stories like this so thanks for the follows and favorites.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: Hi Samkz here, here's the 5th chapter. This chapter happens around the same time as the 4th chapter.**

 **I'm sorry that it's a little late than usual, college is killing me slowly and I have my finals coming up real soon.**

 **Featuring Couple: NicoMaki**

 **Anyway please enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

Sometime around midnight, Maki who had just finish her shift was preparing to go home until a phone call interrupted her when she was cleaning up her stuff. She grab her phone on the table and saw that it was Nico calling. Maki answered her phone.

"Maki, you finish with your shift?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup, can you come pick me up at my workplace?"

"Sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Great, see you soon."

Maki hang up the call and removed her white coat and hanged it on the rack by the door before switching off the lights and leaving the office for the night. Currently Maki is in her car driving towards the radio station where Nico works at.

Within 10 minutes, Maki arrived at Nico's workplace and gave her a quick message to inform her that she has arrived. After sending the message not long, Nico came down and Maki unlocked the car to allow Nico to enter.

"How was your day?"

"Tired, you?"

"As usual but at least we got a new idol group to debut on the show."

"Good for you."

Nico manage to notice Maki's tiredness from her voice and decided to cook something that Maki would enjoy for dinner tonight even though she wouldn't admit it to the younger woman. When the both of them reached home, Nico told Maki to take a bath first before having dinner.

"Maki go have a bath first, I'll make dinner in the meantime."

"You sure you don't need my help?"

"Please don't Maki, the last time you decided to help. We ended up calling pizza for dinner."

"You're right but I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't. The kitchen's mine."

"I paid for the renovation though."

"I don't care the kitchen's still mine."

Maki and Nico glared at each other before smiling and Maki turned around to get a shower while Nico prepares their dinner for the night. They may always look like they're arguing over the pettiest of things but actually they both know that they love each other and it's their way of communicating.

While Maki was upstairs showering, Nico was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge to get the needed ingredients to make Maki's favourite Bologna Pasta as well as Baked Fish with Tomatoes and Herb. Throughout the years of dating Maki and now married to her, Nico always knew that the red head loves tomatoes more than any type of food.

After half an hour, dinner was served and Nico went up to call Maki down for dinner. Nico went to their bedroom and saw Maki dozing off while drying her hair therefore she decided to walk over and took the towel from the younger woman to help her.

"Come on, let me help you."

"Wait, I'm fine with doing it myself."

"Says the person drying her hair while dozing off."

"I'm just having a quick shut eye."

"Yeah, yeah and I'm just helping my husband dry her hair."

Maki kept quiet after Nico's statement and allowed Nico to dry her hair. Soon Nico finish drying her hair and dragged Maki downstairs for dinner. When they reach the dining room, Nico placed a plate of her favourite Bologna Pasta and Baked Fish with Tomatoes and Herbs in front of her.

"I've made your favourite pasta and baked fish."

"Why so sudden?"

"It's nothing just thought that you would enjoy it."

"Thanks."

The couple sat and had their dinner in peace while Nico did most of the talking and Maki just listened to it. When dinner was done, Maki helped Nico cleaned up the dishes as that was what she was capable of doing while Nico was in charge of cooking.

After they were done with the dishes, Maki went to the music room with Nico following along. Maki would surely without fail play the piano before going to bed with Nico. Maki may have become a doctor to follow her family's footsteps but she never gave up on music.

In fact before Maki, Eli, and Umi got married and were still in college, they would go to a pub to perform for fun. Even now, Maki would play some original scores as well as covers and Nico would record and upload it up on to her personal YouTube page.

"Any request Nico?"

"Something from our high school days. When we were still in muse."

"Okay."

Soon Maki played the piano rendition of Cutie Panther, a song from their subunit BiBi. Nico smiled at Maki's choice of song and soon sang along with Maki's piano. Maki is amused with her wife's mood and soon join her in singing the song.

When the song came to an end, Nico was leaning onto Maki smiling at her. Maki could only smiled back at Nico until Nico gave her a hug and said to her.

"I got you."

Maki laughed at Nico and asked her.

"What's with that?"

"Hey, I was talking about the lyrics to Cutie Panther."

"So, I was your prey?"

"Of course, the great Nico-nii will always get her prey."

Maki decided to tease her wife thus she leaned forward so that her mouth is right beside Nico's ear and whispered.

"I think I was the one that caught the prey, oh great Nico-nii."

After whispering it to Nico, Maki gave Nico a quick peck on the cheek before standing up from her seat and leaving the stunned Nico. Nico was so stunned that after Maki kissed her on the cheeks, she held her hand at the place where Maki kissed.

Soon Nico woke up from her quick daze and ran to where Maki was standing. Maki smiled at her wife's antics and soon turned off the lights of the room and closed the door before heading to their bedroom while Nico just smiled with Maki.

* * *

The next day when Maki woke up, she was alone in the bedroom with Nico nowhere by her side and assuming that her wife had woken up earlier. Maki decided to wake up herself by having a quick shower and then down to the kitchen to get some breakfast before heading to work.

When she reached the kitchen, she saw Nico standing by the stove making breakfast. Maki decided to greet her wife by walking over and giving her a hug.

"Morning, Nico."

"Hey there, you kinda scared me a little."

"Sorry anyway, what are you making?"

"Pancakes, go take a seat it'll be done in a sec."

"Okay."

Maki went ahead to the dining table, took a seat and looked at the newspaper that Nico had apparently brought in for her. Soon Nico set a plate of pancakes in front of her along with a bottle of maple syrup and jam.

While eating, Nico got a call from work informing her that there would be a guest coming up on the show and would like her to arrive at the studio much earlier than expected.

"Maki, can you fetch me to the station today? The producer can't make it today."

"Okay, we'll leave as soon as we finish breakfast."

"Thanks Maki."

Nico walked over to Maki's side and gave her a quick peck on the cheeks before going back over to her seat to finish her breakfast. Soon the couple finish their breakfast and was ready to head to work.

When Maki arrived at Nico's workplace and Nico was about to get out of the car, she asked Maki a question.

"Are you going to be working late as usual today?"

Maki gave Nico's question a little thought before answering.

"I don't think so, I don't have any meetings to attend today and there won't be any patients coming in unless it's an emergency."

Nico smiled at Maki's statement.

"Why don't we go out for dinner today?"

"I don't mind."

"Great so I want you to pick up the great Nico-nii for our date tonight."

"Okay, see you tonight then."

Maki leaned over and gave Nico a quick kiss before heading to work herself. On the way to work, Maki was thinking of a place to bring Nico for dinner.

Soon Maki reached her office and started doing some paperwork when suddenly she got an emergency. She had gotten an emergency case of a traffic accident victim with brain haemorrhage and would require immediate operation.

The surgery took about three to four hours. By the time she was out of the surgery room, she had to make rounds and had a late lunch at the hospital's cafeteria. Luckily she had no more emergency cases and all the paperwork had been done by the time her shift ended.

* * *

After Maki left the hospital, she made a quick stop at a nearby florist to pick up a nice bouquet of pink roses for Nico. When Maki reached Nico's workplace, she messaged her and waited for her to come down as usual but this time she opted to get down of her car to wait for Nico while holding the bouquet of roses.

When Nico came down, she was shocked to see Maki with a bouquet of roses waiting for her.

"Hey, these are for you."

"Thanks"

Maki handed the roses to her and opened the passenger door of the car and allowed her to enter before closing the door. Nico had a blush on her face but was happy that Maki got her something.

"So anywhere you want to go have dinner at?"

"I'm thinking…..sushi but I'm not sure where."

"I think I know a place."

Soon the couple left the place and headed for the restaurant in Chiyoda. Maki had brought them to a restaurant that was famous for their Fugu sashimi. The couple ate together and discussed about their day.

"So how was your day?"

"Well the interview with the idol group was fine and the producers decided to start a new television programme about idols that features me the great Nico-nii as the host of the show."

"Isn't that great."

"Yup, what about you, anything happened today?"

"As usual except for an emergency case that came in as soon as I started work."

"Something happened?"

"Just a case of traffic accident, the guy had internal bleeding in his brain."

"Though luck for him."

"He'll be fine the surgery was successful after all."

"Of course, since Maki's the one that operated on him."

"What's with that statement?"

"Of course, since Maki is the great Nico-nii's husband. You'll be as great as I am."

"Sometimes I don't understand you at all."

The couple continue having their dinner in peace. Soon they finished their meal, paid the bill and was on the way back home.

* * *

The moment they arrived back home, the couple decided to unwind themselves by having a bath.

"Maki, why don't we have a bath together?"

"Huh, why would you want to have a bath together?"

"To bond of course."

"Still, why would we have to have a bath together?"

"Ughh, just come with me."

Nico dragged Maki into the bathroom and started to undress herself while asking Maki to do the same.

"Come on, are you going to take a bath with your clothes on."

Of course, Maki wasn't going to take a bath with her clothes on therefore she started to remove her own clothing as well while Nico who had already removed all of her clothing went in to prepare the bathtub.

While Nico was preparing the bathtub, Maki sat down on a stool and started washing herself when suddenly Nico came behind her and started scrubbing her back with a bath sponge.

"I can do this myself you know?"

"And I'm doing this because I want to."

Maki just sat in silence while Nico scrubbed her back. When Nico was done with her, Maki stood up and decided to return the favour by scrubbing Nico's back.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just sit still while I help you scrub yours."

"I can do it myself Maki."

"Like you said, I'm doing it because I want to."

Nico was stunned that Maki actually used something she said to her disadvantage but happily allowed Maki to scrub her back. When they were done with cleaning themselves, they moved into the tub with Nico leaning her back on Maki's chest while Maki circled her arms around Nico's waist.

"This is nice."

"Of course, you are with the great Nico-nii after all."

"Shut up before I leave or kick you out."

"Hey, hey it's just a joke."

"Anyway why so sudden? Normally you don't suggest things like this."

"Well, you seem to look really tired this few days so I thought maybe you needed some unwinding."

Maki always knew that Nico was perceptive but when she put it in words like that, Maki really felt that she was feeling quite stressful from work and rarely had the time unwind herself until today. Nico turned her head a little so she could see Maki's face when suddenly Maki leaned forward so they were kissing.

Nico found herself returning the kiss, now Nico had turned her entire body so that she was facing Maki. Her hands had found their place at Maki's neck. The kiss was extremely slow and passionate.

Soon the need for air took over them, they both leaned away at the same time and Maki gave Nico a small smile.

"Thank you for always taking care of me, Nico."

"Of course, I'm going to take care of you if not who's going to make sure you alright."

"Really, thanks a lot."

"I know."

Maki leaned in to give Nico another kiss before standing up and getting out of the tub. Nico looked at Maki with a curious look but was surprised by Maki when the red head leaned in and pick her up.

"You know I'm not going to let you sleep tonight."

Nico was shocked by Maki's statement but was glad that Maki was feeling much relax compared to the previous days.

"Nee, Maki."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

* * *

 **Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as usual please leave a review of things that I can improve on as well as suggestions.**

 **As always, I really do appreciate all the favorites and follows for this fic.**

 **I'm still unsure about what to write in the next chapter as well as whether if I have the time to write or not since my finals is coming but still do leave a review/comment for things I could write in the next chapter.**

 **So once more thanks for reading. See you next time~ Ciao~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: Hi Samkz here, here's the 6th chapter. This chapter happens around 9-10 months after the 3rd chapter(KotoUmi's chapter).**

 **Anyway I had to write this chapter no matter what before studying for finals. I'm such a horrible student, my first paper is on Saturday and I'm here instead of studying.**

 **Featuring Couple: KotoUmi**

 **Please enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

In the Ayase household, Eli was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Nozomi and Kotori are in the living room chatting with each other as well as playing with Akemi. Currently Kotori was temporarily staying over with the couple as Umi had to leave town for two days due to work.

Umi prepared a bag with necessities just in case Kotori went into labour when she was out of town. Kotori had reassured that she would be fine, and if anything the baby would be given birth only when she came back from her business trip.

Both Eli and Nozomi had reassured Umi that if anything happens to Kotori they would make sure to call her and ensure that she would be taken to a hospital immediately.

* * *

Throughout the entire period that Kotori was pregnant, Umi had stayed by her side and cared for her with extreme caution as if she was made of glass. Of course whenever they had any problems, they would ask for both Nozomi and Eli's advice.

During her first trimester, when she and Umi went to see the doctor for her first ultrasound scan. During the scan, both Kotori and Umi was told that they would be having twins. The couple was overwhelmed with joy that they had called their friends to tell them of the great news.

Now, months had passed, now it's a week till Kotori's due date and Umi had received a call from her staffs in Nagano preparing an archery competition that suddenly one of their sponsors decided to stop sponsoring the event due to some financial issues that the sponsor is facing. Umi had to make the trip to Nagano and discuss with them regarding issue.

Eli who was in the kitchen cooking, came out and told them that dinner was served. Nozomi and Kotori thanked Eli before making their way to the dining hall where Eli was setting the plates.

"Thanks for making dinner, Eli-chan."

"It's nothing, I hope it's to your liking."

"Elicchi can you carry Akemi for a moment, I need to go fix her bottle."

"Of course, come Papa will carry you."

Akemi opened up her arms and Eli carried her. Akemi tugged on Eli's clothes and when Eli gave Akemi her attention, the little girl gave Eli a kiss before demanding her father for one as well.

Kotori smiled at the scene while Nozomi returned from the kitchen with Akemi's bottle.

"It's amazing to see how well those two interact isn't it?"

"Yeah, Eli-chan is really amazing. She's a great parent indeed."

"Don't worry, Umi-chan is the same. She'll be a great parent."

Nozomi went and sat beside Eli before passing the bottle over to Akemi. Eli moved Akemi over to the baby chair on her left. While Akemi was drinking her milk, the adults were having dinner. Soon Akemi finished her meal, she put down the bottle and started calling for her parent's attention.

"Papa, Mama, done."

"Oh my, why don't you play with this first while Mama and Papa finish our dinner?"

"Okay."

Nozomi handed Akemi the stuffed penguin that Honoka had bought to her.

"Pen-pen."

The little girl reached for the toy while calling out the name that she gave to the stuffed penguin. Ever since Honoka gave her the toy, it has become her favourite toy among the other toys she has. Nozomi smiled at Akemi before continuing her meal.

"She really loves that toy."

"Indeed, she normally loves all of her toys equally but for some reason this is the only toy that she really loves more than any other."

* * *

Soon the adults finishes their meal and Eli headed straight to her office to finish her work while Nozomi accompanied Kotori and Akemi at the living hall watching television. Suddenly Kotori's cell phone started ringing, Kotori wondering who was calling her at such a late hour, saw that the caller was Umi and answered the phone immediately.

"Umi-chan."

"Kotori, how are you doing over at Nozomi and Eli's place?"

"I'm fine, we just finished dinner. Have you had dinner?"

"Yeah, I just finished dinner as well."

"Nee, Umi-chan."

"Yes, Kotori is something the matter?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say that I love you."

"S-So sudden."

"Does Umi-chan not love me as well?"

"Of course, I love you very much Kotori."

"Thank you, Umi-chan."

"I'm going to go to bed soon, I have to wake up early in the morning tomorrow before I can come back."

"Okay, good night Umi-chan."

"Good night to you as well Kotori."

That night, Umi who slept alone in the hotel could only dream of Kotori. Kotori decided to call it a night herself as well. Since Kotori was staying over, Akemi told Nozomi that she wanted to sleep with Kotori.

"Mama, sleep, Aunty Kotori."

"You want to sleep with your Aunty Kotori?"

"Yes."

"Kotori I hope you don't mind sleeping with Akemi?"

"It's okay plus I would have suggested it myself either way."

"Come then, let's go brush your teeth and change you into your pyjamas then."

Akemi slowly made her way to Kotori's side and pulled the woman up from her seat before Nozomi bend down to pick her up. Soon, Nozomi was helping Akemi into her pyjamas and making sure she brushed her teeth before taking her into her room while Kotori changed into her night gown.

* * *

Once Akemi saw Kotori in her room, she made her way to Kotori's side with a book in her hands.

"Story?"

"Okay then, after this then its bedtime okay?"

"Okay."

Soon Kotori and Akemi were tucked comfortably into the bed, Kotori started reading the story book to Akemi, the little girl listened to the story attentively but soon sleepiness started taking over and Akemi fell asleep. Kotori noticed that Akemi was now asleep while holding onto a stuffed toy.

Kotori put the book down by the bedside table. Kotori looked at Akemi once more and felt the sleepiness slowly taking over her and soon she was fast asleep as well. Nozomi who had just finished her shower went to check on her daughter as well as Kotori, saw Akemi snuggling closer to Kotori while hugging onto her stuffed toy.

Nozomi quietly closed the door and made her way to Eli's office making sure that the blonde would not overwork and go to bed too late.

* * *

The next day came, Kotori was woken up by the feeling of her back aching. Kotori tried to stand up but the pain was quite persistent. The pain soon came along with cramps, Kotori felt the pain getting stronger as well as longer and just at that moment Nozomi decided to come into the room, saw that Kotori's water broke and decided to call for Eli.

"Elicchi get the car ready, Kotori's ready to give birth any moment."

"Okay, I'll call Maki and Umi as well."

Soon both Eli and Nozomi took Kotori to the hospital, luckily when Eli called Maki, the younger woman was already at the hospital preparing for her shift. The moment they reached the hospital, Maki and Kotori's doctor was waiting for them.

The doctor and some nurses pushed her into the operating room to deliver the babies. Eli as soon as she sent Kotori and Nozomi to the hospital rushed to the train station to pick up Umi. Umi who got the call from Eli about Kotori, ran to the train station and bought a ticket to rush back to Tokyo.

Within an hour and 20 minutes, Umi reached Tokyo and saw Eli's car. As soon as she got into the car, Eli drove back to the hospital while explaining the current situation to Umi.

"I only know that when Nozomi went into the room to wake Kotori and Akemi up, she saw Kotori having contractions as well as her water had broken."

"I hope Kotori's fine."

"Kotori will be fine, Nozomi, Akemi and Maki are at the hospital."

"Maki is at the hospital?"

"She was about to start her shift when I contacted her."

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Umi ran to the operating room where she saw Nozomi carrying Akemi as well as Maki waiting outside. Umi walked up to Maki and questioned her about the current situation.

"How's Kotori doing?"

"Dr. Akiyama said that she'll be fine but since you're having twins it'll be long."

"Can I go in though?"

"I'll go and ask."

Maki entered the operating room and soon she came out to guide Umi into the room. When Umi entered the operating room, she saw Kotori on the bed while the doctor was telling her what to do.

"Okay, Mrs. Sonoda, take a deep breath and push as hard as you can alright?"

"O-Okay."

Umi immediately walked over to Kotori's side and held her hand tightly. Kotori only noticed Umi when the latter held onto her hand and gave her a squeeze.

"Don't worry Kotori, I'm here."

"Umi-chan."

"Okay on the count of 3. Push as hard as you can."

As soon as the doctor reached the count, Kotori pushed as hard as she could while Umi held onto her hand to provide as much reassurance as possible along with words of encouragement to her.

"You can do it Kotori. I won't let go of your hand."

"Very good, Mrs. Sonoda. I can see the head already."

After a few more moments, the first child was delivered and now it was time to deliver the second child. Kotori took another deep breath and followed the doctor's instruction and gave birth to the second child very soon.

"Congratulations Mrs. Sonoda, both of your daughters are fine and healthy."

The nursed cleaned the twins and handed them to Umi. Umi balanced the twins on both hands, she couldn't contain her happiness and smiled at the twins before looking back at Kotori who was looking at Umi with a small smile.

Umi bend a little so Kotori could look at her daughters and decided to carry one of them. Umi slowly handed Kotori one of the twins.

"She has your hair."

"While this one has your hair, Kotori."

"Have you think of any names for them?"

"What about Yumi and Miyuki?"

Umi pointed at their first daughter which had a small tuft of blue hair while naming her Yumi and then pointed at their second daughter which had a small tuft of greyish-brown hair naming her Miyuki.

"It's nice."

* * *

Soon the doctor walked over and told Umi that they would move Kotori to a room in order to let her and the babies rest.

"Thank you, Dr. Akiyama."

"It's nothing."

"But still once again, thank you very much."

Umi bowed at the doctor before going to inform the other muse members waiting outside. When Umi walked out, she saw the others waiting for her as well as Kotori.

"How's Kotori-chan?"

"She's fine, both of our daughters are fine as well."

"Ohh, Umi-chan let's go see Kotori-chan."

"It should be fine right Maki-chan?"

"Why are you asking me, shouldn't you ask Umi."

"Nee, Umi is it ok to see Kotori?"

"I think it should be fine."

* * *

Maki called a nurse to bring them to Kotori's room. When they entered the room, the group saw Kotori holding both babies while talking to them.

"Kotori-chan."

"Everyone."

"How are you doing Kotori-chan?"

"Really tired."

"But worth it, isn't it?"

"Yup."

Kotori once again looked at Yumi and Miyuki before offering Nozomi to carry her children. Eli saw it and took Akemi from Nozomi while Nozomi reached out to cradle the twins carefully.

"Nee, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan."

"Yes, Honoka?"

"I thought you said that the both of them were twins?"

"Yes, they are twins."

"Then why do they have different hair colours?"

"Honoka, there is two types of twins actually."

"Huh, Rin's lost already nya."

"There's Identical Twins, which is as the names says the children would be identical in every way. Then there's Fraternal Twins, which would mean that they are still twins but would have different traits from each other just like normal siblings."

"Umm, I'm still lost."

"Basically, Yumi and Miyuki are fraternal twins which is similar in terms like you and Yukiho-chan."

"Ohhh, I think I get it now."

When Honoka and Rin finally understood the concept. The two of them decided to finally give both Yumi and Miyuki some attention while Akemi who was looking at her mother holding the two babies decided to grab her attention.

"Mama, hug."

"Oh my, it seems that my baby is getting a little jealous."

Nozomi returned the twins back to Kotori before reaching over to carry Akemi once more. Soon the group members left one by one due to work especially Nico who left much earlier due to her radio program. The last two members to leave was of course Eli and Nozomi along with Akemi.

"Thank you for taking care of Kotori."

"It's nothing, that's what friends are for."

"Yup, but we should go. Kotori-chan, you take care and get some rest alright."

"Okay, thanks for everything again, Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan."

"Your welcome, say goodbye to Aunty Umi and Aunty Kotori, Akemi."

"Bye-bye."

* * *

As soon as the couple said their farewell and left, Umi walked over to carry both Yumi and Miyuki before settling down beside Kotori. Umi felt incredibly proud of her wife but today was on a whole new level as she had seen how strong Kotori was when delivering the twins.

"Thank you, Kotori."

"What's wrong Umi-chan?"

"I was just thinking that how amazing you were. Enduring the pain and delivered our two lovely daughters."

"It was all because Umi-chan was by my side, supporting me so that I could be strong enough to deliver both Yumi and Miyuki."

"Thank you for always staying with me Kotori."

"No, thank you for accepting me Umi-chan."

Kotori then told Umi to settle the twins in the crib to let them rest. Umi walked to the crib and settle the twins as softly as possible before making her way back to Kotori's side. As soon as she reached Kotori's side, Umi embraced Kotori.

"Kotori."

"Yes, Umi-chan."

"Stay with me always."

"Of course."

* * *

 **Author Notes: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.** **As usual please do leave a review of things I can improve as well as suggestion for the next chapter.**

 **Please do take note that _Yumi and Miyuki are fraternal twins not identical twins._ Since some the factors of having or conceiving fraternal twins includes heredity, so I kinda imagined that a family member on Kotori's side has or carries the fraternal twin gene therefore she would also inherited such genes. ~Such is the power of medical sciences~**

 **I really do appreciate all the favs and follows for this fic.**

 **The next chapter would be written and uploaded after I finish my finals which would be after next Monday since I only have 2 papers to study for. Therefore the next chapter is still not planned but please do leave a review/comment for things that I could write for the next chapter after my finals.**

 **So once more thanks for reading. See you next time~ Ciao~**

* * *

 **Before I officially sign off, thank you to those that left a review on the previous chapter. The main reason why I wrote this chapter was because after reading the reviews, ideas kept on popping into my head on which direction this chapter was suppose to go and I just had to write it.**

 **Therefore thank you for all of the reviews/comments. I really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes:** **Hi Samkz here, here's the 7th chapter. This chapter happens a few months after the 6th chapter.**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is super late due to the fact that last week when I finished my finals, my motivation just took a ride in the roller coaster and went downhill as well as that now I'm officially on Semester break, my family won't give a break by making me a personal driver going here and there. Therefore by the time I'm at home from driving around town, I have zero energy to think and write but I've slowly took some time off from being a slave and come back here writing.**

 **So I hope this chapter would be enjoyable, it's a proposal chapter by the way.**

 **Featuring Couple: TsubaHono**

 **Please enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

Around UTX High, was crowded with many people waiting to enter the building for what apparently seems to be a mini live by A-Rise. The A-Rise trio were doing a special live in their alma mater for a charity event. Since they were having a charity event, Tsubasa decided to invite the muse members to participate the event as guests.

Currently in the hall, stood only four members of muse which are Honoka, Rin, Hanayo and Nico. Maki, Eli and Umi had to go to work while Kotori along with Yumi and Miyuki are at the Ayase household with Nozomi and Akemi.

Soon the trio came out from the back stage and greeted the four members.

"Hello."

"Good Afternoon."

"Honoka, I'm glad you could make it."

"Tsubasa-chan."

Honoka went over to Tsubasa's side and gave her a hug. Honoka remained by Tsubasa's side as the group started talking as the staff sets the stage.

"It seems that some of your members are missing."

"Ohh, Eli, Umi and Maki has work while Nozomi and Kotori are together taking care Akemi, Yumi and Miyuki over at Eli and Nozomi's place."

"Those three are still workaholics it seems."

"Anyway, Nozomi and Eli said that later after the concert is over the three of you should join us for dinner at their place."

"When did Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan told you Nico-chan?"

"Earlier Nozomi called me to ask whether if Maki and I was coming and I told them that Maki has work so only I'll be attending."

"Yay, we can go and play with Akemi, Yumi and Miyuki later nya."

"Ohhh, Rin let's play with those three as soon as we get there."

Both Rin and Honoka jumped with excitement while the others just smiled at the antics of those two. When suddenly a staff went over to the center of the stage and told Tsubasa, Anju and Erena to prepare for the performance. Meanwhile the producer of A-Rise came to guide the muse members to the VIP section of the hall.

As soon as the muse members were lead to the VIP section, many fans started to fill the hall and the girls slowly started reminiscing their days when they were still school idols. Soon, the music started to fill the hall and A-Rise walked out to the center of the stage and started singing.

The girls gave their best for the performance and the crowd cheered as loud as possible while Honoka and Rin jumped with their light sticks as well as cheered on the trio, on the other hand Nico and Hanayo stood there admiring the power-packed performance.

Soon the mini concert came to an end, A-Rise said their thanks to the fans and retreated to the back stage to rest while the crowd outside slowly dispersed one by one. At the VIP section, a staff came over to guide the muse members to the back stage where the trio were resting.

"Tsubasa-chan, you were so awesome!"

"Thank you Honoka."

Once Honoka saw Tsubasa at the back stage, she ran over to the brunette's side and gave the woman a tight hug as well as a kiss on the cheek. Hanayo, Rin and Nico were congratulating Erena and Anju on A-Rise successful performance as well as to not bother the two lovers.

Soon Tsubasa and Honoka walked over to the group and Honoka also complimented both Erena and Anju for amazing performance. While the group was chatting, A-Rise producer came over and told the girls that tomorrow was their day off so they wouldn't need to work and could have some fun to relax.

The trio thanked their producer before changing into something more comfortable before heading over to Eli and Nozomi's place.

* * *

After an hour and a half plus, the group arrived at the Ayase household and noticed that Umi had already arrive at their place. Soon the group got down and rang the doorbell waiting for someone to open the door. Soon Nozomi along with little Akemi standing beside Nozomi opened the door and greeted the guests.

"Akemi-chan."

"Akemi-chan, nya."

"Aunty Honoka. Aunty Rin."

"Welcome everyone, come on in. Umi and Kotori are at the living hall with Yumi and Miyuki."

"We're sorry for bothering, Nozomi-san."

"Don't worry, there's no need to be shy just come on in and make yourselves comfortable."

The guests entered the house and made their way to the living hall where Umi and Kotori are seated along with Yumi and Miyuki on their laps. When Honoka entered the living hall, she immediately went to greet both Umi and Kotori as well as Yumi and Miyuki.

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, the concert was amazing."

"Is that so Honoka?"

"Yup, Tsubasa-chan was super cool, it's too bad that the both of you couldn't come."

"Next time then, right Umi-chan?"

"Yes, we'll go next time when Yumi and Miyuki are a little older to be able to attend concerts."

The trio continue talking with each other while Hanayo and Nico is at the kitchen with Nozomi helping the latter prepare dinner. Rin, Anju, and Erena were playing with Akemi to keep her company. Tsubasa then walked over to Honoka's side and sat beside her, looking at the twins.

"Tsubasa-chan, this two here is Yumi and Miyuki."

"They certainly do take the looks of their parents."

"I know right, Yumi has Umi-chan's hair while Miyuki has Kotori-chan's hair."

"Do you want to carry them, Tsubasa-san?"

"Oh no, I'm worried that I would accidently drop them."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you Tsubasa-chan."

Honoka reached out to Miyuki and carried the little baby in her arms while cooing the girl.

"Come on Tsubasa-chan, you should try it's easy."

"Very well."

Tsubasa reached forward to Yumi and slowly carried the little baby. Slowly she got the hang of it and held the little baby with more confident.

"See it's easy right."

"Yeah, anyway I'm gonna go look for Erena for a while so I hope you don't mind if I excuse myself."

"Okay."

Tsubasa handed little Yumi back to her parents and slowly stood up before finding Erena. While walking around looking for Erena, her mind was filled with how happy Honoka is when she is around both the Ayase's and Sonoda's children. Soon she found herself standing beside Erena looking at Rin and Anju playing with Akemi.

"Don't you think that Anju looks happy around kids?"

"I was more likely to say Honoka instead of Anju though."

"Thought so. So what's wrong, normally you'll be by Honoka-san side for sure."

"I was thinking Erena, that I want to propose to Honoka."

"I see, seeing Honoka-san playing with the kids has gotten you thinking."

"You should understand as well right? Anju makes you feel the same just like how Honoka does to me."

"You're right, maybe it's time to pop the question."

While they were still talking, the sound of the door opening was heard and Akemi stopped playing with Anju and Rin, slowly made her way to the front door.

"I'm home, Nozomi, Akemi."

"Welcome back Elicchi."

"Papa."

"Oh, come give papa a hug."

Eli swept Akemi of the floor and gave the little girl a kiss before going to Nozomi's side and giving her a kiss as well. Tsubasa, Erena and Anju saw the heartwarming scene and was thoroughly amaze with how loving Eli was towards her family.

"Oh Tsubasa-san, Erena-san and Anju-san, welcome."

"Sorry for bothering Eli-san."

"It's alright anyway I'm going to go upstairs to finish some work so just make yourselves comfortable alright."

"Elicchi, don't work too long okay?"

"Okay, I'm just going to send an email. Akemi want to follow papa?"

"Yes."

Eli carried the little girl up with her while Nozomi smiled at the scene before telling the trio to go and have a seat at the living hall while she continues making dinner. The trio went to the living hall and saw Honoka on one of the long couch asleep with Yumi and Miyuki on top of her while Kotori and Umi just looked at both Honoka and their children sleeping in peace.

"Erena-san, Anju-san, it's been a while."

"Yes, it seems that the both of you are doing well."

Tsubasa went over to look at her girlfriend sleeping peacefully with the twins and thought that just maybe it was really time to pop the question. Erena walked over to Tsubasa's side before taping the latter's shoulder signaling that they should talk.

"So it seems to me that you've made up your mind."

"I think it's time to pop the question but when is the right moment."

"Tomorrow's a day off, why don't you go see some rings first instead?"

"You're right, you are coming with me tomorrow right?"

"Of course but you'll need to distract Anju when I buy her ring, alright?"

"Deal."

As soon as Maki arrived at the Ayase's house, dinner was served and the group ate together the meal made by Nozomi, Nico and Hanayo. Many things were talked about and the group soon called it a night around 10 p.m.

* * *

Tsubasa drove Honoka back home because the latter had to work at the sweets shop tomorrow since she took the day off today and couldn't spend the night with Tsubasa.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa-chan, mom said that if I took today off, I have to work tomorrow so I can't stay over at your place tonight."

"It's alright, you can't help it and maybe tomorrow night let's have dinner together."

"That I can do."

When Tsubasa arrived at Honoka's place, Honoka leaned over and gave Tsubasa a quick kiss on the lips before saying her goodbye and goodnight to her girlfriend.

* * *

The next day came, around 12 in the afternoon, Tsubasa got a call from Erena saying that both she and Anju would wait for her at the mall. Tsubasa got ready and left her house and enough money in her wallet to make sure that she could buy the perfect ring for Honoka.

When Tsubasa arrives at the mall, she went to the café that Erena and Anju were waiting for her at. They had their lunch before going to the jewelry shop to check out the rings. When they reached the shop, Anju had dragged Erena to see some of the jewelry while leaving Tsubasa to browser the rings herself.

Suddenly a staff came over and asked Tsubasa is she needed any assistance.

"Welcome, Ms. Is there anything that I could help with?"

"Yes, I'm looking to buy an engagement ring."

"Well follow me, we've got some new designs that just came in two days ago."

The staff guided her to a table and told her to have a seat while the staff went to retrieve some rings for Tsubasa to choose from. When the staff came back out, she put a tray in front of Tsubasa to allow her to see and choose.

"These are the latest design that came in two days ago while these are the more popular design."

Tsubasa picked up ring by ring and examined the details of it before coming to a ring that had caught her attention the moment her eyes laid on it. It was really plain looking ring but what caught her eyes the most was the orange gem that reminded her of Honoka.

"I'll have this one."

"Very lovely choice, Ms. This is a custom made ring by an old craftsman that lives at Osaka."

"Is this a single ring or does it have a pair?"

"It comes in a pair."

"I'll take the pair then."

"Of course, I'll wrap it up then."

The staff took the tray as well as the ring that she had chosen. Within 10 minutes, the purchase was done and the pair of rings cost around ¥200,000 which Tsubasa thought was worth it due to it being hand crafted.

After the staff had pass the ring to her, she walked over to where Erena and Anju were at. Apparently Anju was looking at some earrings and Erena had looked around before noticing Tsubasa.

"So managed to get something eh?"

"Yeah, I hope she likes it though."

"Don't worry Honoka-san will like anything as long as it's from you."

"Thanks for the encouragement, so now is your turn right."

"Anyway distract her while I go have a look myself."

"Okay."

Tsubasa sat beside Anju as Erena goes to check out the rings as well. Anju which noticed her girlfriend was missing and Tsubasa was instead with her now.

"Where's Erena, Tsubasa?"

"She went to the washroom for a moment."

"Okay, which one do you think is nicer?"

Anju took up two different earrings for Tsubasa to see while asking her opinion. Tsubasa looked at the two earrings and gave her opinion. After almost half an hour, Erena came back and smiled at Tsubasa before making her way to Anju side.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I kind of went to check out some stuff. Anyway anything you want?"

"This earring, will you buy it for me?"

"Of course."

Erena told the staff the wrap it up and proceeded to the counter to make the payment. Tsubasa went over to Erena's side and asked her about the ring while Anju was surveying the shop before leaving.

"So you got yours?"

"Yup, I'm sure she'll like it."

"So when are you going to pop the question?"

"I'm thinking on Christmas Eve. We have that day off after all. What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'll just go with the flow for now."

* * *

When night falls, Tsubasa said her farewells to the couple before heading to Honoka's place to pick up her girlfriend. When she arrived at Honoka's place, she whipped out her phone and gave Honoka a call to inform her that she was waiting for her downstairs.

Tsubasa got down from the car and waited for Honoka. She leaned on the passenger side door, she took out the small dark blue velvet box and opened it up to look at the ring. Every time Tsubasa thought about proposing the first thing she worries about is that whether Honoka would accept it or not. Deciding not to worry too much, she kept the box back into her jacket's pocket.

After another 5 minutes, Honoka came out from her house.

"Sorry, Tsubasa-chan."

"It's alright, let's get in the car."

Tsubasa opened the passenger door to allow Honoka to enter before closing it and walking back to the driver's seat herself. The couple talked along the way to the restaurant. Tsubasa and Honoka had decided on having Sushi.

During the dinner, Honoka had talked about her day and he things that she did. Tsubasa listen to Honoka's every word and made some small comments on her day as well. Honoka was sadden that she wasn't able to hang out with Tsubasa today but was happy that they could still spend the night together.

About halfway to the dinner, Tsubasa had excuse herself to use the washroom. While walking to the washroom, Tsubasa once again took out the dark blue box and opened it up to check the ring as well as confirming her thoughts on proposing right here or maybe she should just do it when later they get back to her condo.

Tsubasa after a short debate decided it was best to propose when they get back to her condo. Soon dinner was over and Honoka had agreed to spend the night at Tsubasa's place. When the couple reached the condo, Tsubasa opened the door for Honoka and they made their way to Tsubasa's unit.

The moment they reached the unit, Tsubasa opened the door and Honoka as usual entered the house and took of her shoes, changed into the house slippers and made her way to the living room before flopping onto the couch.

"You should go get a shower first Honoka."

"Ehhh, what about you Tsubasa-chan?"

"I'll be fine, you look more tired than me and I have something to do first."

"Alright."

Honoka made her way to the showers and Tsubasa decided to create some mood in order for the proposal to be much perfect. She prepared two glasses and a bottle of wine that Erena and Anju had given to her the previous year. The only thing running through her mind now was that she was going to propose to her girlfriend of almost 10 years to marry her.

"I really hope I'm not rushing anything."

"Rushing what?"

"Huh?"

Unbeknownst to Tsubasa, Honoka had just finish her shower and was walking towards her. She decided to play it cool and handed Honoka the glass of wine.

"Nothing, I was just thinking whether if it was okay to have some wine together."

"Ohhh, okay."

Honoka took the glass and Tsubasa raised her glass, they raised a toast for their long-term relationship. After taking a sip from her glass, Tsubasa put the glass down and reached for the jewelry in her pocket and kneeled down on one knee, took out the box and opened it to reveal the ring to Honoka before asking for her hand in marriage.

"Honoka, we've been together for almost 10 years and I want to say that I'm really grateful for having you by my side all these years even though I don't think I've done much for our relationship but I know after seeing you with the children and most importantly your smile that I want to protect, I'm certain that I want to spend my entire life with you, growing old together, having our own children and seeing them grow up with you standing, sitting as well as sleeping by my side forever."

"…"

"Kousaka Honoka, will you marry me?"

Tears started to well up in Honoka's eyes and she couldn't respond well to her girlfriend's proposal but one thing is for sure, she is overwhelmed with joy. The only word that came out from Honoka's mouth right now was.

"Yes, yes, yes…"

Honoka kept nodding and saying yes to Tsubasa that the latter stood up and embraced her tightly while taking out the ring from the box and helped Honoka wear the ring on her right hand ring finger.

The couple held each other a little longer before they reluctantly moved apart to have a seat on the couch. When the couple moved to the couch, Honoka took a look at the ring that Tsubasa had bought, she was amazed with its simplicity and yet sophisticated design.

"It lovely Tsubasa-chan."

"I'm glad you like it. I also got one myself."

Tsubasa took out another box and showed Honoka the matching ring. Honoka took out the ring from the box and reached out to grab Tsubasa's right hand and placed the ring on her ring finger.

"Now we match."

Tsubasa blushed slightly at Honoka's statement and actions but was happy and glad that the proposal went well. Of course, Tsubasa still had to deal with Honoka's parents but that be something she'll handle later.

"Honoka, wait her for a moment."

"Okay?"

Tsubasa stood up from the couch and went over to the partition counter to retrieve her phone. After retrieving her phone, she went back to Honoka's side and turned on the camera.

"Let's take a photo to commemorate today."

"Okay."

Tsubasa made sure the camera was in front facing mode before she and Honoka held up their right hand to show the engagement rings and took the picture. After she had taken the picture, she uploaded the photo onto her social media account.

"Aren't you worried about the fans?"

"It's alright, to me you're even more important than the fans after all the fans do know that I've been dating you all these years."

Honoka blushed a little at Tsubasa's statement but generally she was really happy. Honoka leaned her head on Tsubasa's shoulder and held up her hand to look at the ring.

"I've been worrying all day about whether the proposal would go well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kept on thinking what if you say no and what should I do then."

"You know; you shouldn't worry so much. I would have said yes no matter what."

"I know."

Tsubasa leaned forward to kiss Honoka on the lips, Honoka smiled and returned the kiss. The slow and soft kiss soon became a passionate one. Soon the need for air invaded the couple thus they broke apart to breath. Tsubasa looked into Honoka's eyes and said.

"I just want to tell you that I really love you."

"So do I, I love you too."

The night ended with the couple getting engaged and Tsubasa's social media profile bombarded with congratulatory messages on her engagement with Honoka from both fans and friends. The engaged couple went to bed thinking that today was the greatest day of their life and hoping in the future that more days like this are to come.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as usual please leave a review of things that I can improve on as well as suggestions.**

 **As always, I really do appreciate all the favorites and follows for this fic.**

 **Next chapter, I'm thinking maybe RinPana thinks about having a child themselves.**

 **Anyway do leave a comment/review for suggestion on the next chapter. Also I'm thinking of doing some polls for the future chapters so I'm wondering if I really did polls would you vote on them please do tell me on the comments/review or you could pm me for any inquiry.**

 **So once more thanks for reading. See you next time~ Ciao~**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Anonymous Guest: From what I'm planning and all, yes it would be the "Uke's" having kids but if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears or maybe eyes in this case. Also don't worry about your English it seems perfect to me. Thanks for reading and enjoying the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:** **Hi Samkz here, so here's the 8th chapter. The next chapter would feature NicoMaki.**

 **Anyway this chapter was supposed to be publish earlier but I happened to fall ill while I was writing and editing this chapter thus resulting in me posting this chapter a little later than expected as well as that I'm trying to tier in Rin's token event on the Japan SIF. The next chapter of the story would be updated very soon as I'm still in the midst of final editing of the part. I've actually edited this part multiple times due to my forgetfulness for saving it before my laptop decided to update it's system automatically.**

 **Featuring Couple: RinPana**

 **So I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

At Hanayo's restaurant, Honoka, Nico, and Rin were sitting in one of the booths chatting about the upcoming Christmas party that would be held at one of Maki's family villa.

"I can't wait for Christmas, have you guys started buying presents?"

"Of course and I've already gotten the best gift for Maki."

"As expected from Nico-chan, what is it, nya?"

"Yeah, I'm curious as well, what is it Nico-chan?"

"What are you guys discussing about?"

"Ohh, Kayo-chin, Nico-chan said she got Maki-chan the most amazing present ever already."

Hanayo walked out from the kitchen and joined the group's conversation.

"Wow, as expected from Nico-chan."

"Of course, after all I'm the great Nico-nii."

"So tell us what is it nya?"

"Ermm, i-it's a s-secret."

"Not fair, Nico-chan."

"You guys will know during the party either way. Anyway have you guys bought presents already?"

"Of course, I went shopping with Tsubasa-chan just last week to get the presents."

"Kayo-chin and I also bought presents already nya."

The group continued chatting until it was time for Rin to head back to the gym to meet up with a client while Honoka had to head back to the shop and Nico had to go back to the station before her shows starts.

"Anyway don't forget that we'll be meeting up over at our place at 9 a.m. before heading to the villa."

"Roger, anyway I seriously got to go before Yukiho starts nagging me again."

"Me too nya, I've got a client coming in."

"Be careful you two."

"Okay, I'll come back as soon as I'm done Kayo-chin."

Rin gave Hanayo a quick kiss before running out of the store with Honoka. Nico soon stood up and decided to ask Hanayo one last question before leaving.

"Nee, Hanayo, do you think Maki and children would go well together?"

"I think they would go well as long as the kids doesn't cause too much trouble though she does dote on Akemi, Yumi and Miyuki a lot."

"I guess so, I do remember Maki buying some toys and picture books for them."

"Maki-chan was never that much of person to show her affections publicly after all."

"Hanayo, I want you to keep a secret for me. You must swear that not even Rin knows about this alright?"

"What's wrong Nico-chan?"

"Just promise me Hanayo."

"Okay, I promise you Nico-chan."

"Good, I'm pregnant."

Hanayo looked at Nico for a moment registering her words in her mind before responding.

"Ohh my congratulations Nico-chan. When are you going to tell Maki-chan and everyone?"

"I was thinking of telling Maki during the trip as well as everyone so I want you to keep it as a secret. Do you understand?"

"I understand; I won't tell anyone. I'm sure Maki-chan would be very happy about the news."

"Good, anyway I need to leave so see you this Friday."

"Okay, take care Nico-chan."

After the quick talk between the two, Nico left for work while Hanayo resumed her own work but this time her thoughts were filled with herself and Rin having kids of their own. She had always wanted to have children but she wasn't too sure when it came to Rin. Hanayo then decided to put the thoughts aside for the moment and focus on work.

* * *

Soon, Rin went back to the restaurant to help Hanayo as usual. It had become a habit for them that whenever Rin comes back from work at the gym, she would help Hanayo at the restaurant serving and greeting customers while Hanayo works behind the scenes in the kitchen.

"I'm back Kayo-chin."

"Welcome back, Rin-chan."

"I'll help out at the front as usual nya."

"Thanks a lot, Rin-chan."

The shop is always filled with regulars that enjoyed the food and service especially whenever Rin's comes to help as she's always energetic and passing out the positive vibes to everyone in the shop.

Soon it was time to close the shop, Hanayo as always would thank the staff for their hard work and today she had told them that they would have Christmas off as well as that she won't be able to come in the next two days after Christmas as she would be out of town.

When the couple reached home, the couple would prepare dinner together and have dinner together before going for a shower, participate in whatever nightly rituals they had. Yet, today, Hanayo was clearly distracted even if it was slightly and Rin was able to notice it clearly as if it was day and night.

"What's wrong Kayo-chin?"

"Hmm, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? Kayo-chin looks like you have a lot going through your head right now."

"It's nothing to worry about, Rin-chan."

"If Kayo-chin says so but if you're really not feeling well remember to tell me okay?"

"Of course."

Rin was always more observant when it came to issues regarding Hanayo but for some reasons she had felt that Hanayo was indeed hiding something from her and maybe she should consult with Nozomi, after all to Rin, Nozomi seems to know almost everything she needs to know.

Rin sent a message to her senior and waited for a response that came back less than a minute. Nozomi had agreed in meeting with Rin the next day. Rin then put her phone aside and went to check her schedule for her next day before heading to bed where Hanayo was seated reading a novel that she was into recently.

When Hanayo felt the bed shifted a little, she placed a bookmark at the page before placing the book by the table beside her as well as removed her glasses before shifting closer to Rin.

"Let's go to bed Kayo-chin."

"Okay."

The couple laid down on the bed, Rin held Hanayo close to her as the latter snuggled into the warm embrace before the couple enter the land of dreams.

* * *

The next day came, the couple as usual would wake up together at 10 a.m. and prepare breakfast together before Rin escorted Hanayo to the restaurant before heading over to the gym but today she had no appointment in the morning thus decided to head over to the Ayase household hoping that the family was already awake.

The moment Rin reached the Ayase house, she rang the doorbell and waited for a moment before Eli opened the door.

"Oh, Good morning Rin, Nozomi told me you were coming but I didn't expect you to come over in the morning."

"Morning Eli-chan. I don't have any clients now that's why Rin decided to come in the morning nya."

"Anyway come on in, it's cold outside after all."

When Rin entered the house, Eli guided her to the kitchen where Akemi was seated eating her meal. As Rin took a seat, Eli pour a glass of hot coffee for Rin before handing the glass to her.

"Nozomi went out earlier to the shrine and would be back any moment so if you don't mind, do you mind waiting for a moment?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Nozomi still helps out at the shrine?"

"Of course, it's one of her most treasured place after all. Sometimes Akemi and I would go along with her."

As the two of them were talking, Akemi had finished her meal and decided to join in the adult's conversation as well.

"Papa, finish."

"Okay, Papa will go wash the dishes first so keep your Aunty Rin company alright?"

"Okay."

Akemi looked at Rin and held her hand out indicating that she wanted Rin to carry her. Rin walked over to Akemi's side and carry the little girl and sat back to her seat while Akemi sat on her lap.

Rin held Akemi's hand and the two of them counted the fingers one by one while Eli cleaned the dishes. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening was heard and Eli was just done cleaning the dishes decided to welcome her wife.

"Welcome back Nozomi, Rin's here already."

"I'm back, Elicchi. I know."

Eli went over to Nozomi's side and gave her a kiss. The couple, walked into the kitchen where Rin and Akemi were still playing and counting their fingers.

"Morning Rin-chan."

"Oh, Morning Nozomi-chan."

"Mama."

"Come, Mama wants a hug."

Nozomi walked over to Akemi and carried the little girl, Akemi gave Nozomi a kiss on the cheek. Nozomi then sat down and asked Rin regarding her visit today.

"So what can I help you with Rin-chan?"

"Actually, I'm a little worried about Kayo-chin."

"Hanayo-chan?"

"Yesterday, we were talking but Kayo-chin seems to be have something in her mind but she's not telling me for some reason."

"I don't think it's anything serious but I guess it's best to talk as always."

Nozomi looked over to Eli for an answer but instead the blonde just shrug and walked over to Rin's side and patted her shoulder before giving her an advice.

"A simple advice from me, don't think too much. Just sit down and talk to her and remember listen to her, don't rush her."

Rin took Eli's advice to heart and smiled at the blonde's advice before jumping up from her seat and gave Eli, Nozomi and Akemi a big hug before leaving the house to head to work.

"Thanks a lot, Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan. See you tomorrow at Maki's place."

"Alright, you be careful and don't worry we'll be there."

* * *

Rin left the Ayase house and headed to her workplace and begin her work routine as usual before lunchtime and she headed to Hanayo's restaurant. As soon as she arrived at the restaurant, Hanayo saw that Rin had arrived and told her staff that she would be taking a quick break which all of the staff knew about their owner's daily ritual.

"Kayo-chin, I'm back."

"Welcome back, Rin-chan."

"Kayo-chin, I'm hungry nya."

"Of course, give me a moment."

"Alright."

Rin walked to the back bar and got both herself and Hanayo a drink before walking back to their usual booth. Soon Hanayo came out with their lunch and sat opposite of Rin, Hanayo had her usual onigiri while Rin had ramen.

When Rin had finish her meal, she took a gulp of her drink and soon decided it was best to talk about yesterday's conversation that was bugging her just a little.

"Kayo-chin, I know you told me last night that you were fine but I'm still a little worry."

"Rin-chan."

Hanayo had thought that Rin really did mature over the years and maybe it would be fine to discuss what she was thinking.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Rin-chan."

Hanayo immediately stood up and walked over to sit beside Rin. Hanayo reached out to hold Rin's hand and told her about what's on her mind.

"Actually, I was thinking about our future."

"Our future?"

"Yeah, seeing Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan as parents makes me think whether if we would have kids of our own."

"Kayo-chin."

"I'm worried if you don't think the same as me."

"Kayo-chin, if you want kids, I'm all for it as well. After all, Rin likes kids just as much as you do nya."

"Rin-chan."

Hanayo was glad that she talked to Rin. It's seems there was nothing to worry about when it came to children with Rin. Hanayo leaned her head on Rin's shoulder and talked about the things that seemed relevant at the time. Then it was time for Rin to head back to the gym as she had some clients coming in due to the next day being Christmas.

"I got to go back to work now but let's talk again later alright Kayo-chin."

"Okay, be careful."

Rin gave Hanayo a kiss on the cheek and left the restaurant thinking that maybe the both of them having kids wasn't such a bad idea since the both of them loved kids and it might be nice for the family to grow.

Night came, Rin who got off work late today due to the extra hours with her clients had finally made her way back to the restaurant which apparently was still busy. Rin went through the back as usual and greeted Hanayo.

"I'm back Kayo-chin."

"Welcome back Rin-chan."

Rin made her way to the restaurant's main floor and helped out as much as possible as usual and soon the restaurant's closing hours came. Hanayo thanked every staff and told them to enjoy their break and have a great Christmas.

The couple made their way home and as always made dinner together, ate it together and soon it was bedtime. Instead of going straight to sleep, Hanayo and Rin both sat on the bed facing each other with an apparent blush on their cheeks. During dinner time, they both decided and agreed on trying to have a child.

Even though this isn't their first time doing this, to them it felt like it was their first happening all over. Rin thought that sitting on the bed and doing nothing wasn't going to help anything thus decided to make the first move. She raised her hand to cup Hanayo's cheek and leaned in for a kiss, the kiss started off slow and short soon became longer and much more passionate.

The kiss between the two of them continued on when suddenly, Rin pushed Hanayo onto the bed so that she was on top of her. The two of them broke the kiss due to the need of air. Rin slowly moved her hands down along Hanayo's body feeling every nook and corner.

"Kayo-chin, are you sure this is what you want nya?"

"Yes, as long as it's Rin-chan's."

The couple then made love to each other hoping for a miracle to be born from their love.

The next day, the couple woke up slightly later than expected and had to rush to prepare themselves but luckily Hanayo had already prepare their luggage the day before. The couple as soon as they locked the door to their house and ensure that nothing was left behind soon made their way to Maki and Nico's place to meetup with the others before heading to the villa.

* * *

When they arrived, Rin and Hanayo noticed that everyone except Honoka, Tsubasa, Erena and Anju has yet to arrive. This year the A-Rise trio was able to join muse in their annual Christmas celebration at Maki's villa due to their free schedule. Umi, Eli and Maki was talking among each other discussing the routes to the villa while Nozomi, Kotori and Nico was playing with the children. Rin and Hanayo announce their presence to the group which Eli and Umi gave the duo a wave while Maki just nodded at them before continuing their conversation. Nozomi, Kotori and Nico waved at both of them to come over.

"Honoka-chan is still not here nya?"

"As always she never remembers the time even after I reminded her."

"She might have her reason to be late."

"Either she slept in or she's really helping out at the shop."

Within the next minute, Honoka along with Tsubasa, Anju and Erena had finally arrived. Honoka apparently was asked to run a quick errand for her mother thus being late. As soon as Honoka and the A-Rise trio arrived, Eli and Umi helped the group load their luggage into their car before heading out to Maki's family villa.

The group reached their destination within 3 hours, when they arrived they unloaded their luggage to the villa and when they entered the villa, they weren't really surprised to see the house decorated in the finest Christmas decorations by Maki's family helpers.

"Apparently my parents had called someone to decorate the house for us."

"As always it's extravagant."

"After all Santa would surely like to visit a nicely decorated house."

"Maki…Santa do-."

"Rin shut Nico up immediately."

"Why must we do this every single year Nicocchi?"

Rin immediately cover the woman's mouth while Nozomi threatened her with her washi-washi hand gesture and right away Nico moved back and covered her own mouth to shut herself up to avoid getting punish by Nozomi.

"Does Santa visit this house every year?"

"Yes, without fail."

The A-Rise members were amused by the scene in front of them, to think that even as an adult Maki still believed in the existence of Santa which the other fellow members of muse are still protecting their junior's innocents.

When they were finish unpacking, Nozomi and Hanayo was standing in the kitchen making hot chocolate for the entire group.

"Did Rin-chan talk to you yesterday?"

"Ehh, yes. How did you know Nozomi-chan?"

"Actually she came over in the morning asking for advice. She was really worried about you."

"She really has matured a lot."

"Elicchi and I both agree that she really has matured a lot over the years."

The duo soon came out from the kitchen with trays of hot chocolate as well as some cookies that Kotori had made in the morning. When Eli saw Nozomi walking over, she handed Akemi over to Maki for a moment before walking over to Nozomi to help carry the tray of hot chocolate.

"Thanks a lot Elicchi."

"It's nothing plus it's amusing to see Maki with kids."

The group looked over at Maki to see the redhead and the toddler looking at each other before Akemi started pulling on Maki's finger counting them. They could see Maki smiling at Akemi's action and soon joined her in counting together.

Eli soon distributed the mugs of hot chocolate to everyone and sat back on her seat with Nozomi beside her. The group chatted among each other and their plans for the next few days. They all have agreed on going skiing and snowboarding the next day as it was late now.

* * *

When night came, the group went out to a nearby restaurant for dinner which was paid by Eli much to the group's chagrin. Nozomi had said that as long as everybody had fun, it was fine.

"Anyway Elicchi had already paid so stop fighting over who's going to pay for the next meal."

"I'm not going to accept any money from any of you after all you guys did buy a lot of toys for Akemi, right Akemi."

The little girl in Eli's arms just smiled at nodded at her before asking Eli to put her down on the ground to walk by herself. When Akemi reached the ground, she held onto Eli's hand and reached out to grab Nozomi's hand. Nozomi reached out to grab her daughter's hand and the group proceeded to head back to the villa. Rin and Hanayo looking at Eli and Nozomi's interaction with Akemi had put a smile on their faces, they look at each other before lacing their fingers together and followed the group.

* * *

 **Author Notes: So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, as usual do leave a review of things that I can improve on.**

 **As always, thanks for the favorites and follows for this fic.**

 **Next chapter would be NicoMaki and the following chapter would most likely be NozoEli.**

 **Anyway do leave a comment/review for suggestion on the following chapter. When I'm writing this fic, I always think that muse is not just a group of friends but as one big family that would support each other. Of course with NozoEli being the reliable older siblings that would provide advice and help when needed. Anyway enough rambling from me, I'm going to go play SIF now so please stay tune for the next chapter.**

 **So once more thanks for reading. See you next time~ Ciao~**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Anonymous Guest: No problem, it's my pleasure. I actually kinda like your idea, I might incorporate some of it if you don't mind. I can actually imagine Nico teaching her kids her famous -Nico Nico-nii~- and Maki just literally goes speechless. Anyway thanks for the suggestion and do be careful, don't fall off from your bed.**

 **Elizabethm3225: Thank you, though I myself isn't sure where this is going but thank you for enjoying the story.**

 **Adri-VolKatina: Thank you. I think that Honoka would be an incredibly friendly and easy-going mother that would dote on her kid very much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:** **Hi Samkz here, so here's the 9th chapter. The chapter features NicoMaki.**

 **From this chapter onward, I'll try my best to update once a week if I'm free as college is starting and I have to choose my major for my degree soon. Happy New Year and I hope you guys a great new year.**

 **Featuring Couple: NicoMaki**

 **So I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

It's day two of the trip over at Maki's family villa, the entire group has already decided the day before to go skiing and snowboarding at the ski resort near the villa. Nico, Hanayo, Anju and Kotori along with the twins and Akemi decided to sit by the café to enjoy the snowy landscape while the rest went skiing or snowboarding.

After a few hours of fun snowboarding and skiing, the group decided to go into town for a late lunch as well as grab some groceries for dinner. While in town, the group went to a restaurant that seems empty at the moment.

"This seems like a nice restaurant."

"Why don't we just dine here?"

"Okay if everybody is fine with it."

Everybody agreed and entered the restaurant. Just as they enter the restaurant the twins started to make some noise to inform Kotori and Umi that they are hungry. As soon as the group was guided to a table by the waitress, Kotori took out both Yumi and Miyuki's bottle and prepared the milk before feeding the both of them with Umi.

As the twins were feeding, the group had decided to order their meal and Nico then helped Umi feed Miyuki as she ordered both hers and Kotori's meal. Maki looked at Nico as the latter feeds Miyuki couldn't help feeling a tug on her lips.

Nozomi who saw the small smile playing on Maki's face felt amused and decided to tease the red-head a little.

"Is Maki-chan enjoying the scene of Nicocchi being motherly."

"W-What are you talking a-about Nozomi?"

"Well it looks to me that Maki-chan is enjoying seeing Nicocchi taking care of kids."

"I-I don't get what y-you're talking about."

Maki blushed so hard that her face was as red as her hair. Nozomi smirked at Maki while Nico looked at Maki before paying attention back at the baby in her arms. When Miyuki finished her milk, Umi took Miyuki back from Nico and settling the baby on the baby chair by her right.

When the food came, the group ate and continued chatting while Eli and Nozomi focused on their daughter.

"So when is the wedding going to happen?"

"We're thinking maybe around August."

"Isn't Honoka-chan's birthday on the 3rd of August?"

"I was thinking of having the ceremony on her birthday actually."

"That's so sweet Tsubasa."

"Well then we'll be waiting for an invitation then."

"That means only Erena and Anju's wedding is the only left."

Erena laughed Tsubasa's comment off while Anju looks at Erena expectantly. Kotori and Umi looked at their daughters playing with some toys while Eli fed Akemi some of her food as Nozomi took a photo of Eli and Akemi and another of the entire group.

* * *

When the group finished their meals, Umi paid for the group's lunch. Then they made their way to the super market to get some groceries before heading back. The rest of the group walked around the super market while Nico, Nozomi, Kotori and Hanayo went to select the ingredients.

Maki, Umi and Eli then decided to stand aside and chat with each other while Rin, Honoka played with Akemi and the A-rise trio decided to continue checking out the store before heading back to the villa.

"How are you managing with the twins, Umi?"

"They're actually very easy to care for and I'm very lucky that Kotori mostly works at home so it makes taking care of the twins easily."

"Is Nozomi still working?"

"Yeah, when she goes out for a shooting session I'll mostly work from home and take care of Akemi at the same time."

"It's amazing to see the two of you become such dedicated parents."

"I think you are also capable of becoming a great parent Maki when you have a kid of your own with Nico."

"I honestly doubt that Eli."

"I have to agree with Eli though Maki, this kind of instinct comes naturally. Back then, I always have thoughts that I would never be a good enough father to the twins."

"It's common to think like that Maki."

Umi smiled at Maki before looking at Yumi and Miyuki that was sleeping in the stroller. Just then, Akemi ran over to Eli pointing at Nozomi, Nico, Kotori and Hanayo pushing a trolley towards their direction.

"Mama."

"Let's go over to Mama's side then."

Eli picked Akemi from the ground and walked over to her wife while Maki and Umi followed closely behind.

"Have you got everything?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go and pay then."

"Let's go together."

Nico took the trolley from Nozomi and Maki followed her to the cashier. Nico decided to ask about Maki's conversation with Umi and Eli.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much just amazed with Umi and Eli being dedicated parents."

"That was random."

"Even I've got to admit they're amazing managing between their time consuming job and family."

"Well they're amazing in their own way and you're amazing as well in your own way especially to me."

"W-What are y-you saying."

"After all you're the great Nico-nii's husband."

"Yeah, yeah…let's get this paid and get back home."

"Come on at least give me a better response Maki."

"Fine."

Maki leaned in to kiss Nico on the lips before she took the trolley from the stunned Nico and paid for everything while Nico was still shocked by Maki's action until Akemi came over and pulled on her hand with Eli and Nozomi behind her.

"Nico why are you spacing out in the middle of the aisle?"

"Elicchi I think the only reason is Maki."

"S-Shut up Nozomi."

"See, Elicchi."

Eli just smiled at Nozomi's statement while Nico immediately walked back to Maki's side.

* * *

The group head back to the villa and Eli, Nozomi, Anju, Hanayo cooked dinner while Nico and Maki helped babysit Akemi.

"Anything you want to do Akemi-chan?"

"Draw."

"Okay, Maki stay with Akemi-chan while I go get some pencils and papers."

"Sure."

As soon as Nico left them to get the pencils and papers, the little toddler looked at Maki with her hands opened and asked.

"Carry?"

"Come here."

Akemi then walked over to Maki's side, Maki picked her up and settled the toddler on her lap then Akemi looked at Maki with a big smile and started playing with both her and Maki's hand.

"I'm back."

Nico saw Maki and Akemi playing with each other and slowly approach them with the pencils and papers.

"Here's the pencils and papers Akemi-chan."

"Thank you."

Akemi took the pencils and papers from Nico and passed a paper to Maki. Nico then pulled the chair beside Maki and soon they started drawing together. Akemi drew some circles and some lines while Maki just drew some random pictures and Nico drew some cute flowers and animals.

Soon Eli came out with the food and after setting it over at the dining table, she walked over to see what the three were doing. When Eli reached to where the trio were sitting and Akemi noticed Eli, Akemi immediately showed Eli her drawing.

"Papa, picture."

"Let me see."

Eli took up the drawing and examined it thoroughly before putting it back in front of Akemi.

"Amazing, it looks even better than Papa's drawing."

Eli leaned in and kiss Akemi on the top of her head and thanked Nico and Maki for looking after Akemi for her before heading back to the kitchen and finish preparing the last few dishes.

* * *

Soon it was dinner time and Nozomi called Rin to gather everyone. When everyone was present the group started having their dinner and discussed about things to do after dinner.

"Oh yeah, we still haven't exchange gifts yet right?"

"Why don't we do it later."

"I agree."

The group then continued eating their meal and chatting enthusiastically among each other. When dinner was over the group then took the gifts that they have prepared for each other. Soon everyone moved to the living hall with their gifts in their hands.

"So we'll just pass our gifts around and when the music stops, whatever gift you get it's yours alright?"

"Sure. We can do that but Akemi, Yumi and Miyuki will have their first."

Everybody passed their presents to Akemi while Yumi and Miyuki's present are passed to Umi and Kotori. When Akemi received her gifts, she thanked everybody and Nozomi and Eli helped the little girl open her gifts one by one.

Akemi had received a lot of stuffed animals, some picture and colouring books which the little girl showed to her parents proudly.

"Papa, Mama. Presents."

"Papa and Mama will give you your presents when we get back home okay?"

"Yes."

Then it was time for the main event which was the gift exchanging part. Maki then took out her phone and played the piano rendition of Snow Halation. The moment the music started playing, everyone passed the gifts in their hands to the person sitting beside them and when the music came to an end everyone held their gifts.

Nozomi held her video camera in one hand in order to record the event of the night while her other free hand held the gift that stopped at her.

* * *

The group open their presents and thanked the person that the gift was from. Then, Hanayo looked at Nico while the latter look at Maki wondering if now was the right time to announce. Nozomi noticed the two women's expression and decided to ask.

"Nicocchi is something wrong?"

"Huh, w-what are you talking about Nozomi?"

"You seem worried about something."

"Are you alright Nico?"

"It's nothing Maki."

"You're hiding something Nicocchi."

"Like I said it's nothing. I going to go get something and I'm fine."

Nico stood up from her seat and walked to the bedroom to grab something. As soon as she got what she needed, she walked back to the group and handed the box that she was got from their room to Maki. Maki looked curiously at Nico before the latter urged her to open the box.

"What's in the box Nico?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"It looks suspicious…"

Nozomi readied her camera once more to film the duo's actions and conversations. Soon Maki decided it was enough guessing, she opened the box and found a leather pen case in it but before she can question further Nico told her to open the pen case.

"Open the pen case as well."

Maki slowly opened the pen case and the contents of the pen case was not a pen but a pregnancy test with the positive results showing on it. Maki sat there looking stunned for a moment before looking back and forth between Nico and the pregnancy test in her hands.

"T-T-This…"

Nico nodded at Maki's incomplete sentence before Maki stood up, walked over to where Nico was seated and carried the woman up while announcing the great news.

"I'm going to be a father…!"

Everybody in the room cheered loudly at the great news as Maki gave Nico a kiss on the lips while Nozomi recorded everything. Soon everybody walked over to the couple and congratulated them one by one.

Hanayo walked over to Nico's side and congratulated the older woman on telling Maki about her pregnancy.

"Congratulations Nico-chan. It seems that Maki-chan is happy with the announcement."

"Yeah, thanks again Hanayo for helping me keep it a secret before I told everyone."

"No problem."

"So only you, Rin and Honoka are the only ones left that isn't parents so when is it your turn to announce it to us."

Hanayo's face blushed at Nico's comments before Rin and Honoka came with some snacks.

"Hanayo-chan, would you like some snacks?"

"Kayo-chin, why is your face so red nya? Are you sick?"

"No, it's nothing Rin-chan."

"Okay nya, anyway Kayo-chin let's go over there and eat together."

Honoka and Rin soon drag the woman to the kitchen where Tsubasa, Erena and Anju are seated at.

* * *

When Nozomi and Eli walked over with Akemi, Akemi as taught by Nozomi and Eli beforehand congratulated the couple by giving them a hug and a kiss.

"Well it seems to me that you'll be a great parent from your reaction earlier."

"You're just teasing me Eli."

"Anyway congratulations, it seems that the three of us are not only the first to become dedicated husbands but dedicated fathers as well."

While Eli and Maki were talking, Nozomi and Nico were having their own conversation.

"Nicocchi is finally going to be a mother. I'm so proud of you."

"What are you being proud for? It's not like you're my mom."

"It hurts me when you say that Nicocchi after I helped recorded Maki-chan's amazing reaction to your pregnancy news."

"Wait…you were recording the entire thing just now?"

"Of course, the cards told me that something good would happen today."

"I was really nervous when Maki didn't react after looking at the test."

"Maki-chan will be a great father anyway congratulations and let me punish you for not telling me about the news earlier."

Nozomi did her famous washi-washi pose and started leaning closer to Nico as the latter started calling for help from Eli and Maki.

"Eli get your wife away from me…!"

"Huh? Nozomi..."

"Maki stop standing there with that blonde idiot and help me."

"Nicocchi it isn't nice to call my beloved Elicchi an idiot."

"I'm sorry Nico but I don't really want to get grope by Nozomi."

"You're my husband, you're supposed to help me."

"Now Nicocchi just stay still and it'll be over really quick."

"Nozomi please be kind to Nico and don't hurt the baby."

"Ohh, don't worry Maki-chan… I'll be real kind."

As soon as Nozomi replied Maki, Nico's scream was heard throughout the house and immediately all eyes were on the fallen Nico as Nozomi stood victoriously. Maki then walked over to Nico's side to check on her condition after getting washi-washi by Nozomi.

"Are you still alive Nico?"

"Nozomi… I think you overdid it."

"She'll be fine Elicchi, right Akemi?"

"Yes."

Nozomi leaned over and gave Akemi a kiss before reaching to carry her from Eli.

* * *

Eli then walked over to Maki's side to check on Nico as well as apologize for her wife's action.

"Is Nico fine?"

"She'll be fine, right Nico."

"Sorry about Nozomi."

"Don't worry, she'll get over it."

Soon, Nico was pulled up by Maki. The duo moved back to sit on the couch once more. The group celebrated once more before calling it a night and head back to their room as they would have to leave in the morning.

When Maki and Nico entered their room, Maki immediately hug Nico from behind.

"What's wrong Maki?"

"Nothing, I'm just really happy."

"I'm glad but when our baby is born you better expect some sleepless nights."

"I'll deal with that then."

The couple continued standing in the middle of the room with Maki still embracing Nico.

"Come on let's go to sleep, we have to wake in the morning and you're driving as well."

"Yeah, let's go to bed. Hey Nico."

"Yeah?"

"I just want to tell you that I love you."

"Me too, I love you too."

Maki leaned forward to give Nico a kiss before they head to bed together.

* * *

 **Author Notes: So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, as usual do leave a review of things that I can improve on.**

 **As always, thanks for the favorites and follows for this fic.**

 **Next chapter would be NozoEli.**

 **Anyway do leave a comment/review for suggestion on the following chapter. Yay I've finally graduated from diploma but now I have to get my degree. So it's 2016 but it still feels like 2015 to me, my new year resolution for the year 2016 is to try to be more productive and set some money aside so I can go travelling. I'll try to continue with updating every week if not I'll be updating once every two weeks in order to keep myself productive and motivated.**

 **So once more thanks for reading. See you next time~ Ciao~**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Reo: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter then. :3**

 **Shiiro01: I hope this chapter is to your liking then.**

 **Elizabethm3225: No problem, regarding about who's feature it might be leaning to Maki's hairstyle and maybe personality wise would be similar to Nico, I think? Anyway I'm still thinking about it so suggestions are welcome. :D**

 **Anonymous Guest: Hahaha, this story won't be ending anytime soon. I've incorporated the surprise element with some twist as well as Nozomi recording everything. NicoMaki's future child name as well as personality would be revealed at a future chapter. Most importantly thanks for allowing me to incorporate the ideas.**

 **Itsahullabaloo: Thanks for reading and enjoying it. Thanks for the pointers and I'll keep an eye for mistakes. I'll try my best to avoid such mistakes in the future chapters. Well then I hope this chapter would be to your liking and please enjoy yourself.**

 **Esthr: Indeed GOOD JOB MAKI...!**

 **Anonymous Guest 2: I'm going to name you that since it's hard to differentiate all of the anonymous guest reviews... Hahahaha Tomato Dad, I guest Maki is really the tomato dad. Thanks for reading and enjoying this story :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:** **Hi Samkz here, so here's the 10th chapter. The chapter features NozoEli.**

 **Being busy is just horrible but either way here is the new chapter, I think I'll be able to keep updates constant for a period till Chinese New Year as I won't be around my computer much then. Anyway, I'm gonna be working on some other things as well but this is one of my few priority projects.**

 **Featuring Couple: NozoEli**

 **So I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

On a Monday morning, Eli was in her office working on a new project which was the exterior and interior design of a college at Tokyo. Eli sat in her office drawing the blueprint until she was interrupted by a call, she answered the call immediately when she noticed that her mother was the caller.

"Hello, mother."

" _Hi, Elichika. How are you, Nozomi and Akemi doing?"_

"I'm fine, mother. Nozomi still works as a freelance and Akemi says she misses you and father."

" _Well, lucky you then. Your father and I will be coming over to visit on Friday."_

"Wait…what?"

" _Are you paying attention Elichika? I said that your father and I will be coming over on Friday so please tell Alisa as well alright."_

"Will you be staying with us then mother?"

" _Well we still haven't book a hotel."_

"Just stay with us then, Nozomi won't mind and when are you landing?"

" _Well thank you then, don't worry we'll head over to your place ourselves."_

"Very well then anyway I have a client waiting so I'll talk to you later."

" _Okay don't work yourself to hard alright Elichika."_

"Yes mother."

When the call had ended, Eli quickly packed her blueprints, laptop and tablet before walking over to her secretary to inform that she'll be out and won't be back for the day. Eli then left to meet her client which was the Director for the college at Tokyo.

When Eli met with the Director, they had spent some time talking about the exterior and interior design for the new buildings. Just as the two of them was about to finish their session, the Director invited Eli to be a guest lecturer for their students in the interior and architecture course.

"It is a great pleasure to be able to work with you, Ms. Ayase."

"No, it's my pleasure. Giving our company this job is just such an honour."

"Likewise Ms. Ayase. On another note, we would like to invite you as a guest talker for our students."

"Me… I doubt I'm good enough to be talking to your students."

"Oh no, you're perfect after all you own your own architecture and interior design firm at such a young age as well as had done many successful projects."

"If I may ask, when would the talk be held?"

"It'll be held on this Friday."

"That's a little too quick of a notice and I'm not sure if I'm able to produce enough materials for the talk."

"Don't worry Ms. Ayase, it's fine to show your past works or even disclose some of your plans for our new building."

"Very well then, I'll think about it and confirm with you tomorrow morning."

* * *

When the meeting ended, Eli head over to buy some necessities before heading back home. Within the next hour, Eli reached home and called out.

"I'm home, Nozomi, Akemi."

"Welcome back Elicchi."

"Papa, welcome back."

Akemi ran over to Eli's side and gave her a hug. Eli picked Akemi and gave her a kiss on her cheek before walking over to Nozomi's side and giving her wife a kiss.

"How did the meeting with your client went?"

"Successful I would say."

"That's great then."

Eli then carried Akemi and the groceries into the kitchen with Nozomi following behind. When they reached the kitchen, Nozomi took the groceries from Eli and kept everything while Eli sat on a chair by the counter with Akemi on her lap.

"Oh, I almost forgot but mother called in the morning."

"Is she coming for her a visit?"

"Yeah, both father and mother."

"Well, Akemi will definitely be glad to see her grandma and grandpa right Akemi."

"Grandma and Grandpa. Play together."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll play with you for sure."

Akemi smiled and talked about things to do with her grandparents while Eli and Nozomi just smiled at their daughter and listening to her plans.

* * *

When night came, Eli and Nozomi stood in the kitchen cooking together while their daughter sat by the counter drawing and colouring on a piece of paper Eli gave. The two adults made their dinner while talking about plans for when their parents were to come over.

"I'll have to call Alisa later to tell her that father and mother is coming over."

"Why don't I call Alisa-chan, you should finish some of your work so you could come back earlier on Friday."

"I don't think I'll won't be going to my office but I might go to a talk over at a college."

"A talk?"

"I was invited by the Director of the college which is also my client to give a talk to the Architecture and Interior Designing students there a talk."

"That's a great opportunity."

"I know; I'll send the Director an email later to confirm his invitation."

"Do you have enough materials for the talk though?"

"I think so but I'll have to check later."

"Okay I think dinner is almost finish so why don't you go prepare the table Elicchi."

"Sure."

"Akemi would you like to help Papa prepare the table?"

"Yes."

Akemi got off the chair and ran to help Eli grab the utensils while Eli went to take the plates and set them on the table as Akemi placed the utensils besides the plate that Eli placed.

"Akemi go sit first while I go help Mama to take the food out okay?"

"Okay Papa."

Akemi went over to get her stuffed penguin and took her seat while playing with the stuffed toy. Eli went back into the kitchen to help Nozomi bring the food out. Soon, the family sat together and had their dinner.

Every night the family would be watching television together while Nozomi would take out her beloved tarot cards for a quick reading. Eli would read the news on her tablet while Akemi would try to watch the television and look at Nozomi reading her tarot cards at the same time.

"Would you like to try shuffling the cards Akemi?"

"Yes."

Akemi moved from the couch to the floor which Nozomi was seated on. When Akemi settled herself beside Nozomi, Nozomi shuffled her cards once to show Akemi how to do it before handing her daughter the cards.

"Just shuffle it slowly like this."

"Like this."

Akemi shuffle the cards awkwardly and slowly due to the cards large size. Eli lowered her tablet to see her wife and daughter playing with the tarot cards and smiled at the scene.

"You're really good at this Akemi dear."

The little girl smiled at Nozomi before calling for Eli to show Eli her new skill.

"Papa, look."

"What is it Dear?"

"Papa, Mama's cards."

"Is that so. Would you show Papa then?"

"Yes."

Akemi turned so she was facing Eli and started to shuffle the deck slowly and less awkward than before. When she was done, she looked up Eli and smiled brightly at her father.

"Now isn't that amazing."

"Maybe I'll get Akemi her own deck when she gets older."

Akemi smiled at her parents and Nozomi gave Akemi a big hug.

* * *

Soon it was time for Akemi to head to bed and Eli carried her while Nozomi followed closely behind bringing Akemi back to her room. When the couple entered the room and placed Akemi onto her bed, the little girl requested her parents to read a story. Eli of course agrees to Akemi's request and searches for a book while Nozomi sits on the bed with Akemi waiting for Eli to come back with a book.

"Today let's read your favourite story book the one about Winnie the Pooh alright?"

"Okay."

"Come Elicchi you sit on the other side and we'll read together."

"Okay."

When Eli settled on the other side of Akemi's bed, Eli and Nozomi took turns reading the story until Akemi fell asleep while hugging the stuffed penguin. Eli and Nozomi then each gave Akemi a kiss on the forehead before heading back to their own room.

As soon as they entered their room, Eli went over to the table to check on her phone while Nozomi sat in-front of the mirror and slowly combed her hair. When Eli finish checking and replied the emails, she walked over to Nozomi's side and hugged her from behind.

"Have you called Alisa already?"

"I can't get through her, she might be busy so I just sent her a message on Line."

"I see, want me to help with your hair?"

"Of course."

Eli took the comb from Nozomi and slowly groom the tresses of long purple hair. Nozomi enjoyed the gentleness of how Eli handled her hair and thought to herself that she really is glad that she is married to Eli and now they have such a lovely daughter.

"Elicchi…"

"Yes, Nozomi."

"I want another kid."

"Huh?"

Eli stopped combing for a moment and Nozomi turn around to look at her blonde husband.

"You don't want to?"

"Of course not, I mean no...wait I mean of course I want to though what gave you that sudden thought?"

"You see… I'm thinking of giving Akemi a sister or brother if possible."

Nozomi reached up to circle her arms around Eli's neck and pulled her down so that the blonde was face to face with her.

"What do you say Elichika?"

Instead of answering, Eli just leaned forward and kissed Nozomi passionately. When the need for air took over, the both of them just leaned back and looked at each other with immense love towards each other.

Eli then moved away from Nozomi's embrace which led to a pout on Nozomi's face till Eli suddenly moved forward once more to carry Nozomi up from the chair bridal style and walked towards the king-sized bed.

"Your wish is my command."

"Such a gentleman Elicchi."

The couple's love making session had lasted till the both of them had felt the exhaustion hit their bodies and sleep took over them.

* * *

On Friday, Eli had woken up relatively earlier than usual in order to prepare her work for the day as well as prepare breakfast for the family as Nozomi had already left the house to help out the shrine today.

Just as Eli is preparing some pancakes, sausages and bacon, the doorbell rang and Akemi who was sitting in the living room watching cartoons had run into the kitchen to call Eli.

"Papa, doorbell."

"Yes, Akemi."

Eli turned off the stove and wiped her hands clean before going to the front door to see who was it. When she opened the door, she saw her younger sister Alisa standing there with big smile.

"Onee-chan…!"

"Alisa…!"

Alisa walked closer to give Eli a big hug which the woman returned. Eli immediately usher Alisa to enter the house.

"Come on in Alisa."

"Thanks Onee-chan."

"Aunty Alisa."

"Akemi-chan, come give me a hug."

Akemi walked over to Alisa's side and gave her a big hug. Alisa then swooped the little girl off her feet and started kissing her.

"Aren't you all grown up and cute, Akemi-chan."

"Hehe."

Akemi couldn't stop laughing due to Alisa's kisses. Eli smiled at the scene in-front of her before guiding her sister to the living hall and asking her to have a seat as she goes back preparing breakfast. Alisa then noticed that Nozomi wasn't around decided to question her older sister about it.

"Onee-chan, where Nozomi nee-chan?"

"Oh, Nozomi's at the shrine helping out but she'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Alisa just sat in the living hall playing with Akemi when she suddenly remembered her belated Christmas gift for Akemi.

"Right, I almost forgot but let me go get your Christmas present Akemi-chan."

"Present?"

"Yeah, I couldn't make it back for Christmas right so I'll give it to you now."

Alisa went to retrieve her present for Akemi. Alisa had purchase a painting companion set for Akemi as the little girl loved to draw.

"I bought some paints and colour chalks for you. You like drawing like your Papa right?"

"Yes, thank you Aunty Alisa."

Akemi then stood up, walked over to Alisa's side to pull her up from her seat and guided her to upstairs.

"Aunty Alisa, Papa and Mama's present."

"You want to show me what your Papa and Mama got for you?"

"Yes, come."

Alisa was drag up to the upper floor of the house by her little niece and was then brought to a room that was previously a guest room. When the little girl opened the door, it turned out that both Eli and Nozomi had turned the guest room into a playroom.

Akemi put her present from Alisa at the corner that had an easel and some drawing instruments. There was also some art that was placed in the room that was apparently done by Akemi.

"Aunty Alisa, play with me?"

"Of course. What do you want to play then?"

"Drawing?"

"Okay."

The two went to the drawing corner of the room, where Akemi dragged a chair for Alisa to sit while she sat on her lap.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, Eli was still cooking till the sounds of the door opened was heard. Eli greeted her wife from the kitchen while still cooking as Nozomi entered the kitchen to greet the blonde.

"I'm back Elicchi, Akemi."

"Welcome back Nozomi. I think Akemi is upstairs with Alisa in the playroom."

Eli walked over to Nozomi's side to give her wife a quick kiss before serving the food on the plates.

"Why don't you go change first?"

"Okay, I'll go get Akemi and Alisa as well on the way down after I change."

"Thank you."

When Eli was done setting up the table, Nozomi, Alisa along with Akemi enter the dining room. Eli sat at the head of the table with Nozomi on her left and Alisa on her right. Akemi sat beside Nozomi and was slowly eating the pancakes with chocolate sauce while Nozomi cut the sausages into smaller pieces so Akemi could eat.

Alisa had made small conversation with her two older sister talking about her job as an event planner. Eli and Nozomi listened to Alisa diligently.

"Oh yeah, you said Mom and Dad are coming over right?"

"Yeah, but I have work so please keep Nozomi and Akemi company okay?"

"Of course, I will Onee-chan."

As soon as Eli finished her breakfast, she took the plate to the sink and then walked over to Nozomi's side to give her kiss as well as Akemi which gave Eli a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll try to be back before 4 p.m."

"Take care and be careful."

Eli then took her leave and headed toward the college that had invited her as a guest talker while Nozomi and Alisa sat at the table chatting with each other while waiting for their parents to arrive.

"Nozomi nee-chan and Onee-chan still looks as lovey-dovey as usual."

"Well we are married after all. How are you and Yukiho-chan doing nowadays?"

"Fine, we went on a trip to Kyoto last week."

"So are you planning to pop the question or are you waiting for her to pop the question?"

"Well we've discuss about it and we've decided to wait for a little longer after all Mom and Dad already have such a cute granddaughter from Onee-chan and you."

"It's best to think properly before making such a big decision."

"Anyway I heard Nico-san and Maki-san is having a kid soon."

"Yes, you heard it from Yukiho-chan I guess?"

"Honoka-san told Yukiho-chan that she was going to be an Aunty once more."

"It's great news though, everyone in muse is building their own families and enjoying life."

Soon, their conversation was cut short by Nozomi's phone ringing. Nozomi excused herself to answer her phone while Akemi got down from her chair and walked over to Alisa to follow her into the living room to watch television.

"Is there something you want to watch on TV now?"

"Yes, cartoon."

"Okay let me turn on the TV then."

Alisa took the remote control from the table to switch on the TV and changed the channel till Akemi told her to stop. Akemi sat on the couch with her stuffed penguin watching the television quietly while Alisa went to the kitchen to help clean up the dishes.

* * *

When Alisa entered the kitchen, she saw Nozomi standing in-front of the sink cleaning the dishes. Alisa then walked over to ask if she could help with anything.

"Anything I could help with Nozomi nee-chan?"

"Everything's fine Alisa plus you're a guest so just sit down and relax."

Just as Nozomi finish her sentence, the doorbell rang and Alisa walked into the kitchen with her toy in her arms to tell Nozomi.

"Mama, doorbell."

"Thank you Dear."

Nozomi walked to the front door with Akemi and Alisa following behind. When she opened the door, Nozomi face lit up to see that her in-laws had arrived safely.

"Mother, Father. It's been a while but it's great to see you're doing fine."

"Nozomi, it's great to see you doing well as well."

"Anyway let's not stand here and talk why don't you come in Mother, Father."

"Thank you Nozomi."

Nozomi stood aside to let them in and when Akemi saw her grandparents, she ran towards them and hugged the both of them.

"Grandma, Grandpa."

"How's my little angel doing."

"Mom, Dad."

"Alisa, how are you?"

"Fine Dad."

Alisa walked over and give both her parents a hug while Akemi was carried by her grandmother. Akemi then looked over to her grandfather to ask the tall blonde man for a hug.

"Grandpa, hug?"

"Of course, how can I say no to you little Princess."

Nozomi smiled at her daughter's action before helping her in-laws move their luggage to the guest room upstairs.

"Oh, Nozomi you don't have to do it for us. Your father can do it."

"It's alright, you and father have a seat at the living hall to play with Akemi while I move it upstairs and make some tea for you."

"Nozomi nee-chan, don't worry I'll make the tea for Mom and Dad."

"Thanks Alisa, I'll be down as soon as I put it in the room."

Nozomi took the luggage to the guest room which was beside Akemi's playroom. When Nozomi placed the luggage by the bed, she went back downstairs and into the kitchen where Alisa was making the tea.

"Let me make it, you can talk to your parents."

"No need, plus you should go see if they need anything else."

"Okay then."

Nozomi then walked over to the living hall to see that Akemi showing her grandparents her stuffed penguin and some other toys that was around the living hall. The two old folks sat there listening and smiling at their little granddaughter.

"Mother, Father would you like to have some snacks?"

"Of course, Nozomi dear but do you have that traditional Manju from your friend's shop?"

"Homura's Manju?"

"Yes, that…in Russia we don't have that and it's been a while."

"Of course, I'll go get it."

Nozomi went back to the kitchen and picked up her phone to call Honoka to get them to deliver some Manju over.

"Hello, Honoka-chan."

"Hi Nozomi-chan, what's up?"

"I was wondering whether if you could deliver some Manju's over to my place now?"

"Sure, I can send Yukiho over so how many would you like?"

"Get me a box then."

"No problem, Yukiho will be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

When Nozomi got off her phone, she went back to help Alisa with the tea.

"It's almost done Nozomi nee-chan."

"Is that so, let me see."

Nozomi went over to look at the pot of green tea.

"It's perfect."

Alisa smiled before going over to the cupboard to get two cups for her parents. She then poured the tea into the cups before walking out with Nozomi following behind with a smile.

"Mom, Dad I've made tea."

"Thank you Alisa dear."

* * *

Akemi sat on her grandfather's lap and continued watching TV while the adults chatted.

"So is Elichika doing fine with her work?"

"Elicchi's doing fine at work, she said she going to come back earlier today."

"Yup Onee-chan said she'll be back before 4."

"What about your work Alisa?"

"I'm fine, my work is going great and I've been travelling around for work."

"Great. As long as both of our girls are doing fine right Dear."

"Ah, as long as they're fine."

"Elichika told me that you still continue your job as a freelance photographer."

"Yeah, I still keep it as a hobby and it's fun plus it does keep Elicchi from overworking sometimes."

"Really? How?"

"Simple, I would have to go out for photoshoots and Elicchi would have to stay at home to take care of Akemi."

"Nozomi nee-chan is smart as always."

The group continued talking as Akemi watched television until the doorbell rang.

"Mama, doorbell."

"Thank you dear."

Nozomi stood up and walked over to the front door to see who it was. When she opened the door, she saw Yukiho standing there with a box of Homura's Manju.

"Yukiho-chan thank you, here's the money."

"Thanks a lot Nozomi-san."

"You want to come in? Alisa is inside with her parents."

"Maybe another time, I still have errands to run for the shop."

"Okay, do help me say thank you to Honoka-chan for the favour."

"Sure."

When the younger woman left, Nozomi closed the door and went into the kitchen to put the Manju's on a plate before walking back into the living hall for her in-laws.

"Mother, Father here's the Manju."

"Thanks a lot, Nozomi dear."

"Thank you. Akemi do you want one?"

"No, can I have Choco?"

"Come Akemi, Mama will go get you some Choco."

Akemi jumped down from her grandfather's lap and walked to Nozomi's side and into the kitchen to get some chocolate from the fridge. Once she got the chocolate, she handed it to Akemi. Just as Akemi was about to run back into the living hall when the front door opened.

"I'm back Nozomi, Akemi."

"Welcome back Elicchi."

"Papa, welcome back."

Nozomi walked to greet Eli while Akemi was already hugging her father tightly. Eli picked the little girl up, walked over to Nozomi's side and gave her a kiss before Nozomi informed Eli that her parents are sitting at the living hall with Alisa.

"Your parents are with Alisa at the living hall having Manju."

"Alright."

"So how was the talk?"

"It's fun, though I think that the students just assumed that being an architect or interior designer is easy."

"They would learn the journey themselves."

"You're right."

"Papa, Choco."

"Oh, Thank you."

Akemi gave Eli a bite of chocolate, before the blonde walked into the living hall with Nozomi following behind.

"Mother, Father. How's the flight here?"

"Elichika, it was fine. Nozomi had been such a dear keeping us company along with Akemi."

"How is Grandmother doing back in Russia?"

"She's doing great, she was hoping you would bring your wife and her great-granddaughter to visit her soon."

"I understand; I'll try to make plans to go visit Grandmother."

* * *

Eli's parents nodded in approval before Eli excused herself to have a shower before bring them out for dinner at a Japanese restaurant that Nozomi booked earlier. Her parents and Alisa went to prepare themselves for the dinner.

When it was time to leave, Eli drove the entire family to a restaurant at Akihabara that serves high quality beef for Sukiyaki and Yakiniku. During the dinner, the family talked about plenty of topics.

"So Elichika and Nozomi, are you thinking of having another kid?"

"I agree; Akemi should have some company."

Nozomi and Eli looked at each before laughing together and decided to tell them that they are currently trying for another child.

"Actually Mother, Father. Nozomi and I are trying for a second child."

"We thought to tell you only when we succeed in getting pregnant."

"That's great news, isn't it dear."

"Yes, I can't wait to see Akemi have a sister or brother to keep her company."

"You better try harder Elichika, I want to see another Grandchild and for you to tell your Grandmother that she's going to have another Great-Grandchild."

"Yes, Mother. I'll do my best."

The family continue chatting and eating until it was time to head home. When the family reached the house, Eli's parents had decided to call it a night as smooth as the flight went, it was still tiring siting on a plane for at least 9 hours.

Alisa herself also went to bed early as she was tired from her trip. Eli and Nozomi as usual would take Akemi back to her room and lull her to sleep. As always Akemi would walk over to the bed and laid on it while Eli would take a storybook to read to her with Nozomi.

"Papa, story?"

"Of course. Let's go with Alice in Wonderland today then."

Eli took her seat on the other side of the bed and started reading the book slowly with Nozomi till the little girl fell asleep. When Eli and Nozomi was done with the book, Eli kept the book and both parents kissed Akemi's forehead before heading back to their own room.

* * *

When the couple returned to their room, Eli went to check her phone as usual for emails. Nozomi with her usual routine, sat in-front of the table and combed her hair. When Eli was done with her emails, she walked over to Nozomi's side and gave her wife a hug from behind.

"So are you going to your office tomorrow?"

"No, I going to take some days off to spend some time with Mother and Father and work from home."

"Even during your day off, you still have to work. You're such a workaholic."

"Yeah, yeah but I have to send the first blueprint next month after all."

"I know I'm just joking."

"Anyway I think I'll go to the shrine with you tomorrow since Mother and Father are here, they could keep Akemi company."

"Something you want to ask the gods for?"

"No, just thought you could you some company every once in a while."

"Well thank you then."

Nozomi finished combing her hand and turned around to hook her arms around Eli's neck. Eli then leaned down to give Nozomi a kiss on the lips and breaking apart after a few seconds. After the kiss, Eli then trailed the kiss from Nozomi's lips to her neck.

Nozomi tighten her hold on Eli's neck and let out a soft moan which further encourage Eli's action. When Eli stop kissing Nozomi, the latter had let out a groan which Eli gave another peck to satisfy Nozomi.

"Don't forget my parents and sister is here."

"I thought you soundproofed the guest room during the renovation for Akemi's playroom?"

"I'm still wondering why I did that."

"Because we can't keep our hands to ourselves all the time unless Akemi's around."

"You're right."

Eli then picked up Nozomi bridal style, moved to the bed and started kissing Nozomi passionately. The couple's stamina was always amazing and their love making session lasted for hours sometimes even till the early mornings.

When they stopped, the couple faced each other and kissed once more before sleep took over them.

"I love you Nozomi."

"I know; I love you too Elicchi."

* * *

 **Author Notes: So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, as usual do leave a review of things that I can improve on.**

 **As always, thanks for the favorites and follows for this fic.**

 **Next chapter would be KotoUmi.**

 **I've actually already made plans for the following chapters which would be KotoUmi, NicoMaki then maybe as per one of the reviewers question would be EreAn's debut chapter. I'm trying to plan a little ahead as I would most likely not update for February due to the holidays and I'm gonna be places where there won't be Internet and Computers. I like how I'm getting a break but I'm sad that I can't bring my laptop to my relatives place but I'll try to update before the holiday and as soon as my holidays end.**

 **So once more thanks for reading. See you next time~ Ciao~**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Anonymous Guest 1: Haha, I'm glad that you like how I incorporated your idea. I really want to thank you for really enjoying this story as I'm always trying to work hard on producing more interesting content as possible. Your guess isn't exactly correct but I am going to give Akemi a sister for sure...! :3**

 **Reo: Thank you. Just wait till their kid is born, Maki's reaction is going to be even better. Well I'll try my best to make it interesting anyway...hahaha~**

 **Steng351: Thank you for reading and enjoying this. I hope the future chapters to come would continue to keep you entertained...~~ :D**

 **Camay: Haha, Akemi is really lucky isn't she but soon it won't be just Akemi. On another news, yes, I will be doing EreAn for the rest of the story and as stated on my last author notes you can see the schedule it would either be before I go on my holiday or as soon as I'm back from my holiday. So do continue enjoying the story... :3**

 **Elizabethm3225: I like your idea and I'll keep that idea for the moment until the kid gets about the right age. So thanks a lot for your suggestion and I hope to here more suggestion from you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Notes:** **Hi Samkz here, so here's the 11th chapter. The chapter features KotoUmi.**

 **Finally I'm back from the dead, my fellow readers and also I finally updated this story. I'm sorry for the unbelievable and extremely late update as I had the 'privilege' to get screw by both college and work really badly. Anyway I'll be changing the update pace for the story starting from this chapter onward but I'll leave at the end of the chapter.**

 **Featuring Couple: KotoUmi**

 **So I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

On a sunny afternoon, Umi sat on a bench at the gym taking a sip of water from her bottle while she looked at her two friends still running on the treadmill. Umi then stood up and walked to her friends.

"You done with running Umi?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go do some curls."

"Alright, we'll join you in a while."

"After I finish this run."

"Hahaha, anyway Umi we'll join you soon."

"Alright, don't work too hard Maki, Eli."

"Sure."

Umi then walked over to the weight-lifting section of the gym and put her bottle at the side. She then took two weights and started working on her bicep curls. Soon, Eli and Maki walked towards her with Eli patting on Maki's shoulder.

"Umi, we're done. I'm going to go get a drink, you want anything Eli?"

"No need, I have some juice from home."

"Alright, I'll be going over to the vending machine first then."

"Okay."

Eli took her bottle and had a sip before putting her bottle down besides Umi's bottle. Once Eli settled her bottle down, she then took a dumbbell and started on her routine of lifting it up and down over her head.

"Eli, you know any good jewellery shops around town?"

"There's one in Ginza that's great, they sell some unique pieces and they even do custom-made orders as well."

"Hmm, could you show me the shop later?"

"Sure, getting a gift for Kotori?"

"Yeah, it's our anniversary soon."

"Alright let's head over to the shop after our session then."

"Head over to where."

Just then Maki came back, just enough to hear about their later plans.

"We're heading to a jewellery shop after this so want to go together?"

"Sure why not."

"Well then, I suppose we could end our session earlier."

"Let's head to the showers then."

When they all agreed on ending their session early, they then headed for the showers. When they were done showering, they then made their way to Ginza.

* * *

When they arrived at the jewellery shop, the trio entered and was greeted by a young female store clerk.

"Welcome, how can I assist you?"

"I would like to look at some of your latest collection."

"We're just accompanying her but we'll have a look around."

"Very well then, please follow me then Ms."

Just as the store clerk guided Umi to the side of the store to a counter. Eli and Maki looked at the various other jewellery the store was offering. The store clerk took out the most latest designs of jewellery for Umi to choose.

Umi took a look at the choices the clerk took out when suddenly she sensed both Eli and Maki standing behind her. She turned around and looked at the both of them.

"So found anything nice?"

"Yes, what do you think?"

Umi showed both Eli and Maki her choice, a pair of rings which the only difference was the stone placement. The first ring had the aquamarine stone in the middle and sapphire stone besides it and the second ring had the sapphire stone in the middle and aquamarine stone besides it. Umi also chose a necklace with a small azure crystal stone.

"Ahh, yours and Kotori's birthstone."

"Yeah, so what do you guys think about it?"

"I think it's lovely. Kotori will definitely like it."

"Yup, are you going to get anything Maki?"

"No need, Nico's fingers are a little swollen to wear rings now and I doubt she's gonna need jewellery to wear when the only people visiting her are family members and you guys."

"Hahaha, I remember when Nozomi's fingers were swollen and she had to remove the wedding ring. She was sulking the entire time so I bought a chain for her to wear it as a necklace instead."

"Well, Nico did take off her ring when she said it was getting tight."

"Anyway I'll go pay first."

"Okay."

Umi walked to the cashier to pay while Eli and Maki was talking about their wives. When Umi was done paying, she walked over to the duo.

"So anyway let's head back home. I wouldn't want Nozomi to wait too long."

"So you guys still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Definitely, I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Of course, well then see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, bye guys see you tomorrow."

The three said their farewells and soon headed home respectively. Before Umi headed back home, she went to Kotori's favorite patisserie and bought a cheesecake and some pudding.

* * *

When Umi arrived back home, she immediately called out to Kotori and the twins.

"I'm home Kotori, Yumi, Miyuki."

"Welcome back Umi-chan."

As Umi was walking towards the kitchen, suddenly two little girls came and hugged both of Umi's leg.

"Papa…back."

"Papa…hug?"

"Of course, Yumi, Miyuki but after I put this in the fridge alright?"

The two girls nodded and followed Umi into the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen, Umi put the cake and pudding into the fridge, then bend down to pick up both Yumi and Miyuki before walking towards Kotori.

"How was your day with Eli-chan and Maki-chan?"

"Great, today was really productive."

"That's great."

"Were you able to get your work done Kotori?"

"Yup, Yumi and Miyuki were really good girls. Right, Yumi, Miyuki?"

"Yes…"

"Yes…"

The two girls immediately held up their hand while looking at their mother. Umi then smiled at the both of them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"That's my girls."

"Mou, what about me?"

Kotori pouted at Umi, as their eyes met, Umi immediately put the twins on the floor and patted their heads before looking directly at Kotori. Umi then cupped Kotori's cheek with her right hand.

"You're different, you're my wife."

As Umi spoke those words, she leaned in and kissed Kotori on the lips. Less than 30 seconds, Umi broke the kiss and Kotori pouted but noticed Umi pointing at the twins still standing beside them looking at them.

"Oh my, Umi-chan why don't you go get a shower while I prepare dinner."

"Sure, would my two lovely princesses care to join me for a bath?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

The twins immediately pulled on Umi's pants which resulted in her bending down to pick up the twins and head to the bathroom. Kotori then went to get some fresh clothes and towels for both the twins and Umi before walking back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

Just as Umi and the twins came out from the bathroom, Kotori was done preparing dinner and immediately called them to the table.

"Just in time for dinner."

"Come Yumi, Miyuki. Time for dinner."

When the three reached the dining table, Kotori picked up Yumi and settled her on her chair while Umi settled Miyuki on her chair before Kotori put two glasses of juice and some mashed potato with salmon bits in-front of Yumi and Miyuki.

The twins ate slowly by themselves while Umi and Kotori kept an eye on the twins as they ate their own meal. As they ate, both Kotori and Umi made some small conversations about their schedule for the next day.

"Umi-chan, mom called earlier and asked us to go over for lunch tomorrow."

"Of course though don't forget, we'll be going over to Maki's place for dinner."

"Okay, mom will be thrill to see both Yumi and Miyuki."

"Definitely after all it's been a while since mother saw the twins."

When dinner was over, Umi took out the cheesecake and the puddings for dessert. Kotori was thrilled to see her favorite cake while the twins were happy with the sweet caramel custard pudding.

"I didn't know you got us desserts, Umi-chan."

"Well, I was around the area with Eli and Maki so I might as well buy some as it's been a while since you had the cheesecake from your favorite patisserie."

"Umi-chan is so sweet and the best, right Yumi, Miyuki?"

"Best."

"Papa, best."

Umi then received a kiss from Kotori, Yumi and Miyuki each. Umi just smiled at the three most important women in her life and continued with their desserts. Once they were done, Umi cleaned the dishes while Kotori went to get a shower.

As soon as Umi was done with the dishes, she then moved towards the living hall. Once she took a seat on the couch, both Yumi and Miyuki walked over to Umi before climbing up the couch to sit beside her.

"Papa… hug?"

"Papa, cuddle?"

Umi looked at the twins before carrying both of them to her lap. Umi then held them tightly by their waist while the twins lean onto her embrace.

"Is this alright, my princesses?"

The twins looked up and nodded while smiling at Umi. As the three of them sat quietly and watched a documentary about Red Pandas. When Kotori was done with her shower, she walked out to the living hall and noticed that both the twins and Umi had dozed off.

Kotori then took her phone from the coffee table and took a quick picture before walking over to wake the twins and Umi.

"Umi-chan…Umi-chan…wake up."

"…"

"Umi-chan…come on…wake up."

"K-Kotori."

Umi opened her eyes and looked at Kotori before trying to stretch her arms when suddenly she noticed the twins asleep on her lap.

"Come on let's get them to bed."

"Right."

Kotori carried Miyuki while Umi carried Yumi, they took the twins into the bedroom and tucked them into their bed making sure they were comfortable before heading back to their own room.

When they entered their bedroom, Kotori went to sit in-front of the dressing table to comb her hair while Umi changed into some comfortable clothing before walking over to Kotori.

"Why don't you head to bed first Umi-chan?"

"It's alright, I'll wait for you."

Umi lean forward and planted a kiss on Kotori's cheek before walking over to the bed. Umi took out a novel from the drawer and started reading while Kotori does her nightly beauty routine.

Once Kotori was done, she moved towards the bed and immediately leaned on Umi's shoulder. Umi then closes her novel and kept it back in the drawer before opening up her arms so Kotori could snuggle into her embrace. Once they were comfortable enough, Kotori poked Umi's cheek before asking her a question.

"Aren't you tired Umi-chan?"

"A little but I don't mind keeping you company for a little while more."

Kotori snuggled even deeper into Umi's embrace while Umi just held Kotori tighter.

"Do you think we should get mom something when we head over to her place tomorrow?"

"Maybe, we could get mother some manjuu from Homura?"

"That's a great idea. We'll stop by Homura before heading to mom's place."

"Why don't we go to sleep now; we have quite an eventful day tomorrow after all."

Both Kotori and Umi smiled at each before Umi leaned forward and kissed Kotori on the lips. The both of them soon fell asleep with Umi still hugging Kotori.

* * *

When morning came, Kotori woke up to find that Umi was still asleep with her hands still around her waist. Kotori turned around as quietly and softly so that she was facing Umi.

Kotori poked on Umi's nose until the latter slowly opened her eyes. Kotori then pressed a small kiss on Umi's nose before greeting her.

"Morning, Umi-chan."

"Good Morning, Kotori."

Umi leaned forward and gave Kotori a peck on the lips. Kotori then snuggled deeper into Umi's embrace while Umi just combs Kotori's hair with her free hand. When suddenly they heard someone knocking on the door.

Both Kotori and Umi then sat up, Umi stretched a little before standing up to open the door. Once she opened the door, both Yumi and Miyuki stood in-front of the door with their own pillow similar to Kotori's beloved pillow.

"Papa…morning."

"Morning."

"Good morning, my princesses."

The twins then hug Umi's leg which led to Umi bending down to carry both twins into their bedroom and over to the bed. Once Yumi and Miyuki was settled on their bed, the twins walked over to Kotori's side and gave her a big hug.

"Mama…morning."

"Morning."

"Morning, my angels."

While Kotori and the twins stayed in bed cuddling, Umi went to the kitchen to make a quick and simple meal. As soon as Umi was done with making breakfast, she went back into the bedroom to get Kotori and the twins.

When Umi entered the bedroom, she was greeted with the scene of the twins and Kotori sleeping while cuddling with each other. Umi then walked over and sat at the side of the bed, her hand on Kotori's head slowly caressing her hair.

"Kotori, come on wake up."

Kotori opened her eyes and looked at Umi before giving her brightest smile which caused Umi to blush. Umi then reached out to touch Kotori's hands before holding it in-front of her lips and giving it a light kiss.

Kotori then sat up and give Umi a quick peck on the cheeks before waking both the twins.

"Yumi, Miyuki…time to wake up, Papa made breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Papa."

When the twins finally woke up, the family had their breakfast in peace and quiet. After they finish their breakfast, Kotori helped the twins shower while Umi goes out for a quick jog. When Umi comes back from her quick jog, both Kotori and twins were done showering.

"Umi-chan, you can shower now."

"Alright."

Umi entered the shower, at the meantime, Kotori helped the twins dress up and when she was done, she tied her hair up into her usual hairdo. Soon, Umi was done showering and entered the bedroom with her towel draping over her head.

"Come sit down Umi-chan, I'll dry your hair for you."

"Okay."

Umi sat down in-front of the dressing table where Kotori was sitting before. As soon as she sat down, Kotori took the hair dryer and started drying Umi's hair.

"Is this temperature fine with you?"

"It's fine."

Kotori took her time blow-drying Umi's while Umi closed her eyes enjoying the treatment she was getting from her wife. As soon as Kotori was done drying her hair, she gave Umi's shoulder a light pat. Umi in response, took Kotori's hand and gave it a light kiss before standing up.

"I'll go change so why don't you wait outside with the twins?"

"Alright."

Kotori gave Umi a quick peck on the cheeks before she exited the bedroom. Umi quickly changed into something more appropriate before walking out of the bedroom with her keys and wallet.

* * *

Soon the family left their house and headed towards Honoka's place to purchase some manjuus before going over to visit Kotori's mother.

Once they arrived at Honoka's place, the twins were excited to enter the building. Umi opened the door to allow the twins as well as Kotori to enter first before entering the shop herself. When inside the shop, Honoka whom was lazing around immediately sat up due to the sound of the door opening but relaxed once more when she noticed that it was only Umi and Kotori along with the twins.

"Ohhh, Yumi-chan and Miyuki-chan."

"Aunty Honoka…"

"Aunty Honoka…"

"Come here, you two…!"

The twins ran over to Honoka's side and gave her a big hug. Honoka after returning the twins hug, stood up to greet both Umi and Kotori.

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan…!"

"Honoka-chan, we want to buy some manjuu for my mom."

"Ohhh, okay. I'll go get a box for you."

"Thanks a lot, Honoka-chan."

"Come here Yumi, Miyuki."

The twins immediately ran back to Umi's side. Soon Honoka came out with two boxes of manjuu.

"Here you go two boxes of manjuu."

"Wait, Honoka we only need one box of manjuu."

"It's alright, mom said that it'll be on the house."

"No, no we will pay for it after all we're buying it for mother."

"Okay then one's on the house while the other would be 1000yen."

Umi took out her wallet and paid for the manjuu.

"Honoka-chan, you won't be having dinner with us tonight at Maki's place?"

"No, I kinda promised Tsubasa-chan that we'll go have dinner together with her parents tonight."

"Is that so, have fun with Tsubasa-san then."

"Alright do remember to say hi to your mother as well as the others for me later."

"No problem, I'll make sure to tell them."

Soon the family left the shop and headed towards Kotori's mother's place. Within 5 minutes, the family arrived at their destination and Kotori pressed the doorbell. In less than a minute, Kotori's mother opened the door still in her apron.

"You're here, Kotori, Umi and of course my two lovely granddaughters."

"Grandma…!"

"Grandma…!"

The twins ran towards their grandmother and gave her a big hug. The older woman immediately carry the twins up from the ground.

"How have my two lovely granddaughters been?"

"Fine…"

"Good…"

Kotori and Umi smiled at the interaction between the three.

"Come on in, let's not stand here."

"Thank you, mom both Umi and I got a box of manjuu for you from Homura."

"Lovely, I just received some tea from a friend of mine. We can make some tea to go with the manjuu."

When they entered the house, they were ushered into the living hall by Kotori's mother.

"Now sit here while I finish making lunch."

"I'll help you, mom."

"Why thank you Kotori."

"Be good and take care of the kids alright, Umi-chan?"

"Of course."

Kotori smiled at Umi before following her mother into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Kotori helped her mother fry the tempura.

"So has Umi been treating you well?"

"Of course, just yesterday she bought a cheesecake and some puddings for me and the twins."

"That's so nice of Umi. If she doesn't treat you well, remember to tell me, I'll punish her for you."

"Don't worry, I know Umi-chan's gonna be good to me."

"Well then, I have nothing but my granddaughters to worry about."

"Nope, it's time for me and Umi-chan to worry about you, mom."

"So reliable, I'm so proud of you, Kotori."

Soon, both Kotori and her mother came out with lunch. When Kotori put the dishes on the table, she walked out to the living hall and called the three into the dining hall.

"Come over here, lunch is ready."

"Lunch, papa."

"Papa, carry."

The twins pulled Umi up before she bends down to pick up the twins and into the dining hall. As soon as they entered the dining hall, Yumi tapped on Umi's shoulder signaling that she wanted to get down.

"Papa, down?"

"Alright, here you go."

When Yumi was down on the floor, she walked towards Kotori and her grandmother. As soon as she was standing in-front of Kotori, Kotori then picked up Yumi before carrying her over to her seat on the table.

"Come now, let's all sit down and eat."

"Sure, come and take a seat over here Umi-chan."

"Of course."

Umi settled Miyuki in her seat before settling down beside Kotori. When everybody was settled down, the family then started their lunch while making some conversations.

"I almost forgot, how has the school been faring, mom?"

"It's doing just fine. After you graduated, we still have enrollments coming in."

"That's good news, I'm glad Otonokizaka is still going strong."

"Indeed, maybe when the twins grow up, we could have them enroll at Otonokizaka as well."

The family continued chatting and soon finished their lunch. Umi then stood up and cleared the plates.

"I'll clean up so why don't you go and sit with mother in the living hall along with the twins?"

"It's alright Umi, I can do it."

"No, mother. You did the cooking; the least I could do is help with the dishes."

"Well then, thank you Umi."

"No need, mother."

Umi smiled at her mother-in-law before heading into the kitchen to wash the dishes. When Umi was done, she walked out of the kitchen and entered the living hall with a tray of tea for Kotori and her mother.

"I made some tea as well."

"You didn't have to Umi but thank you. As always you're such a sweet heart."

"Umi-chan is so gentlemanly."

"Uh…"

Umi stood in the middle flustered from the praises of the two women. Soon the three chatted with each other, talking about their daily lives while the twins watched the television as well as played with some toys from the toy box that once belong to Kotori.

Around late afternoon, Umi and Kotori left Kotori's mother's place with the twins as they promised to have dinner with their friends at Maki's place.

"Oh yes, mother. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Alright, what kind of favor can I help you with?"

"I'm bringing Kotori out for dinner next week for our anniversary so I was wondering whether if you could take care of the twins then?"

"Oh my, of course I can take care of the twins."

"Thank you, mother."

Umi bowed at her mother-in-law before walking over to Kotori's side once more and headed over to Maki's place.

* * *

Within the next hour, the family arrived at the Nishikino Residence. Once they arrive, Umi held the twins' hand while Kotori stood in-front of the door and rang the doorbell. In less than a minute, Maki came out to open the door and invited the family in.

"Hey, Eli, Nozomi and Akemi are here already. So just head on in and take a seat."

"Sure, thanks for inviting us for dinner again."

"It's nothing. Hi there, Yumi, Miyuki."

"Aunty Maki."

"Aunty Maki."

The twins walked over and gave Maki a hug before walking back to Umi's side and followed the adults into the house. As soon as they entered the house, Maki guided them into the living hall where Eli and Akemi were seated watching television.

When Eli noticed Umi and Kotori as well as the twins, she stood up from the couch and greeted them.

"Hey, you made it in time. Hello there, Yumi, Miyuki."

"Aunty Eli, Akemi nee-chan…!"

"Aunty Eli, Akemi nee-chan…hug."

Miyuki ran towards Akemi and gave her a tight hug as Akemi returned the hug while greeting Umi and Kotori.

"Hello, Aunty Umi, Aunty Kotori, Yumi-chan and Miyuki-chan."

"Hello, Akemi-chan."

"As always, Miyuki adores Akemi."

Soon, Umi and Kotori took a seat on the couch before asking Eli about Nozomi's whereabouts.

"Where is Nozomi by the way?"

"You're right, I didn't see Nozomi-chan on the way in."

"She's with Nico in the kitchen."

Maki then came out with a tray of iced tea for Umi and Kotori while the twins was given some fresh juice.

"Here's some drinks. Yumi, Miyuki, here's some fresh juice for the two of you."

"Thanks Maki."

"Thank you Maki-chan."

"Thank you Aunty Maki."

"Thank you..."

"No problem."

Kotori then stood up and excused herself to the kitchen to see if Nozomi or Nico needed any help while Umi, Maki and Eli sat in the living hall chatting and keeping an eye on the kids. The twins and Akemi played with some toys that Akemi had brought along.

Inside the kitchen, Nozomi is preparing the dinner while Nico sat on a chair chatting with Nozomi. When Kotori walked in, she greeted the two before asking if she could help in preparing dinner.

"Hello, Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan. Is there anything I could help with?"

"Hello, Kotori-chan could you pass me the salt over there."

"Why are the two of you cooking when Maki and I were the one who invited you over for dinner?"

"Nicocchi, you and Maki been talking with Eli since early afternoon about plans to baby proof the house as well as the nursery design, just give it a rest."

"Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan was here since afternoon? Here's the salt Nozomi-chan."

"Yeah, they wanted to discuss some design for the nursery so we came a little earlier and finished it just a while ago. Oh, thank you."

"Maki and I just can't decide on a color or design so we thought having a specialist would be better so we decided to call Eli and Nozomi to come in earlier to discuss things."

Meanwhile in the living hall, the trio has been chatting among each other while the kids played together.

"Umi, how's your anniversary plan going along."

"Everything is going fine, Kotori's mother is willing to take care of the twins while I take Kotori out for dinner and the restaurant has been booked."

"Isn't that great, now it's just to wait till the day."

"Yes, I hope things would go just fine."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything would go just fine."

Soon, Nico came out while calling the three of them to come in for dinner. Eli then called Akemi and took her as well as the twins to wash their hands before dinner while Umi and Maki went to help Nozomi and Kotori to serve the dishes.

When the kids were done washing their hands, Akemi held the twin's hands and walked into the kitchen while Eli walked behind them. Once they were near the table, Umi picked up the twins and settled them at their seats while Akemi followed Eli to her seat.

Nozomi went to carry Akemi from the floor and asked her some question before settling her on the chair.

"So did you play with the twins Akemi?"

"Yes, played with dolls."

"That's nice, does Akemi like playing with Yumi and Miyuki?"

"Yes, playing with Yumi-chan and Miyuki-chan…fun."

The group smiled at the little girl's statement before they started digging into their dinner. Dinner went by quickly with some laughter and light banter. When the group was done with dinner, Maki and Eli cleaned the dishes while the others sat in the living hall.

In the living hall, the adults were chatting while the kids were playing. The kids were drawing on some paper that Nico had kindly provided.

"Mama, look picture."

"Is that so, Akemi's really good at drawing. Why don't you show Papa when she comes out?"

"Okay."

Just as Nozomi finished her sentence, Eli and Maki came out from the kitchen. Akemi immediately stood up and walked towards to Eli to show her drawing.

"Papa, picture."

"Let me have a look, Akemi is getting better, soon you'll be better than Papa."

"Thank you."

Eli gave Akemi a light pat on the head before walking over to Nozomi's side for a seat while Akemi went back to sit with Yumi and Miyuki to continue drawing.

"So how's the baby coming along Nico?"

"The doctor said everything was fine and that both mother and child is healthy."

"That's good news."

"I'm fine, everybody's been fussing about me ever since I announce my pregnancy especially Maki's parents and my mom."

"Well, you're quite small in size so it's quite hard to not worry about you."

"Anyway, I'll pretend to not hear that sentence but thank you for worrying."

The group chatted for a little while longer before they decided to call it a night by saying their farewells. When the group stood by the front door ready to leave, the kids had a hard time saying their farewells especially Miyuki as she was extremely attached to Akemi.

"Akemi nee-chan, bye-bye."

"Akemi nee-chan, bye, play next time?"

"Okay, Papa, Mama play with Yumi-chan and Miyuki-chan next time?"

"Of course, dear let's set a playdate soon."

"Indeed, let's plan a playdate soon for the kids."

When they finally said their goodbyes, the family each headed back to their own home.

* * *

When the Umi and Kotori arrived home, Kotori helped the twins with a quick shower while Umi waited till Kotori and the twins were done before showering herself.

As soon as Umi was out of the showers, she walked into the twins' room to see Kotori tucking in the twins while reading a story book. When the twins were finally asleep, Kotori went to give both a peck on the cheek before turning around to see Umi standing by the door.

"Umi-chan, if you were standing there, you could've call me."

"Didn't want to bother you."

"Mou…"

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"Carry me?"

"U-Uhh…"

Kotori continue to pout till Umi gave up and walked over to Kotori with an evident blush on her face. When Umi reached Kotori's side, Kotori held up her hand in order for Umi to carry her. Umi bend down and carried Kotori bridal style while blushing furiously.

When they finally entered their bedroom, Umi put Kotori down on their bed before walking back to her side. Once they were comfortable on the bed, Kotori snuggled towards Umi while the latter responded by hugging her by the waist.

* * *

-3 days later-

Umi was in her family Dojo, preparing to start her lessons when suddenly her phone rang. She excused herself before walking out to answer the call.

" _Hello, is this Ms. Sonoda? We're calling from the restaurant to confirm your booking for two for tonight 7.30."_

"Yes, it's confirm."

" _Very well then, we'll be waiting for your arrival."_

"Thank you."

As soon as Umi hung up, she walked back into the range and started stretching before conducting the lesson. After an hour, Umi ended the class and headed back to the main house for a break as well as a shower.

Once she entered the house, she was greeted by her mother, whom was working on a new flower arrangement. She walked over to her mother's side to greet the older woman.

"Good Afternoon, mother."

"Good Afternoon to you too, Umi. Just done with your lessons?"

"Yes, mother. Are you making a new arrangement for your classes?"

"Yes, I just got some beautiful flowers from Ms. Yamanaka but it's not for my classes. I'm going to put it in your father's office."

"I see; father would definitely love it. Anyway, I'll excuse myself first."

"Of course, my dear."

Umi then excused herself and headed to her old bedroom to grab some fresh clothes before heading towards the shower. As soon as she was done with her shower, Umi then headed towards her calligraphy class.

The calligraphy class is the last class for today. When she was done with her class, she cleaned up the room and changed into something more formal for her dinner tonight. As Umi was walking towards the entrance of her house, she bumped into her father.

"Oh, Umi. Are you done with your classes today?"

"Yes, father."

"Good, well then have a good day. Remember to come home for dinner next week."

"Of course, father."

Umi then bowed towards her father once more before leaving the house. On the way back to her condo, Umi stopped by the florist to get a bouquet of pink and red roses. Once the flowers were taken care of, she headed straight home.

When she arrived home, she was immediately greeted by the twins hugging her legs.

"I'm back, Kotori, Yumi and Miyuki."

"Papa, back."

"Papa, carry?"

"Of course but after I give these to mama."

"Okay…"

Umi walked in the house with the twins following closely behind her. She looked around and saw no one in the living hall or kitchen thus concluded that Kotori should be in the office. Making her way towards the office, she knocked once before getting a quick response from inside.

"Come in."

"Kotori, I'm back."

"Ohh, welcome back, Umi-chan."

When Kotori looked up from her work, she was greeted by the bouquet of red and pink roses.

"Happy Anniversary, Kotori."

Kotori looked at the bouquet of roses with a look of surprise initially but soon smiled brightly and tackled Umi into a tight hug.

"You remembered. I thought you've forgotten about it, Umi-chan."

"I would never forget something so important."

Umi then handed the bouquet over to Kotori before she leaned forward and gave Umi a quick peck on the lips.

"I've booked a restaurant for dinner, just the both of us."

"What about the twins?"

"I've asked your mother and she said she would take care of both Yumi and Miyuki while we go out for dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so why don't you go prepare yourself before we leave."

"Okay, love you."

Kotori gave Umi another peck on the lips before walking out the office. Umi then bend down to pick up both Yumi and Miyuki before walking out to the living hall.

"Papa, out?"

"Papa, where?"

"We'll be going over to see your grandmother later."

"Grandma."

"Play?"

"Of course, as long as you'll be good to your grandmother."

"Okay."

"Okay."

The twins then gave Umi a big hug before turning their attention towards the television while Umi took out her phone and checked some messages as well as check the news on the web.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kotori stood in the showers, humming a happy tune while washing her hair. She was incredibly happy about Umi's date plan, a wonderful dinner together. Kotori had prepared a new wristwatch for Umi as she had said one that she wanted to change her old watch as it was getting old and has been acting up recently.

Once, Kotori was done showering, she went to choose a nice yet simple gown for tonight as she noticed that Umi was dressed in her white dress shirt and black slacks. After putting on her gown, Kotori opted to only apply her lipstick and her favorite perfume.

When she was done, she walked out to the living hall where both Umi and the twins had been sitting watching some cartoon. As soon as Kotori stepped into the living hall, Umi immediately stood up with the twins following closely behind her.

"You look stunning as always."

"Thank you, Umi-chan. You look handsome as well."

Umi blushed a little before reaching out to grab Kotori's hand and gave a quick kiss. Soon the family then headed out to Kotori's mother's house. The twins were excited about the trip to their grandmother's house.

Once they arrived at the house, Umi rang the doorbell and soon Kotori's mother came out to answer the door.

"My girls you're here."

"Grandma…!"

"Grandma…!"

The twins were immediately picked up by their grandmother and the twins then gave her a kiss each.

"Okay then Yumi, Miyuki remember to be good to your grandmother alright?"

"Okay…"

"Okay…"

"Good girls. Well then mother, we'll be back as soon as we're done."

"Now, now, no need to hurry. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you, mom."

Kotori went to give her mother a quick hug before kissing both the twins before she hooked her right arm around Umi's left arm and headed to the restaurant for their dinner.

They reached the restaurant about half an hour early and thus decided to walk around the area to kill the time before their appointed time. While walking around the area, they stumbled upon a large park just a street behind the restaurant.

Kotori then tighten her hold on Umi's arm and looked at her before pulling Umi towards the park. Once they were standing by the park, Kotori smiled at Umi before unhooking her arm from Umi and walked around the park before they ended up in the middle of a garden.

Kotori checked the beautiful flowers in the garden and once she was standing in-front of yellow poppies bush, she turned to smile at Umi. Umi unable to tear her gaze of Kotori's beautiful feature suddenly walked towards Kotori with her right hand in her pocket. As soon as she was standing in-front of Kotori, she took out her right hand and showed her wife a black velvet box.

"Happy Anniversary, Kotori."

Kotori looked down and noticed the small box, before she could process the situation, Umi opened up the velvet box to reveal a necklace as well as two rings in it.

Kotori was thoroughly shocked at Umi's present and immediately engulf the woman in a tight hug before giving her a kiss on the lips. Umi was genuinely surprise by Kotori's sudden action but responded to the kiss. They quickly broke up apart for air.

"Want me to put in on for you?"

"Yes, please."

Umi stepped back a little before removing the necklace from the velvet box and help put it on for Kotori. Once the necklace was hooked properly, Umi removed the ring from the box and kept the box in her pocket once more before taking Kotori's right hand and slipping it on her ring finger.

Kotori then requested Umi to take out the box once more.

"Umi-chan, the box please?"

"Okay."

Umi took the box out from her pocket once again before passing it over to Kotori. When Kotori got the box, she opened it up and saw the second ring. Kotori then decided to remove the ring from the box and closed the box before returning it to Umi once more.

Kotori then reached out to grab Umi's right hand and slipped it on the ring finger before smiling at Umi softly. Umi then gave Kotori a quick embrace before she decided to check her watch and noticed that it was almost time for them to enter the restaurant.

* * *

Once they reached to the front of the restaurant, Umi gave her name to the receptionist and soon a waitress came out to guide them to their table. As soon as they were seated, the waitress then handed the both of them the menu.

"Please call for me when you're ready to order."

"Alright, thanks."

"Okay, thank you."

The two of them skim through the menu and soon decided to order their meal, Umi then waved for the waitress and when the waitress came over, she jotted down their order. Umi order a smoked brisket while Kotori ordered a baked pasta with asparagus, as for dessert, they ordered a slice of cheesecake for Kotori and a matcha daifuku for Umi.

When the waitress finish taking their order, Umi and Kotori chatted about their work today. Soon, the waitress brought out their food which they took their time eating and chatting at the same time.

"It's been a while since we've had dinner like this together."

"Yeah but I think we should come again with Yumi and Miyuki the next time."

"I know, it would be better if both Yumi and Miyuki is with us."

The couple smiled at each other before they called the waitress over to serve desserts as well as cleared off their empty plates. As soon as dessert was serve, Kotori eyes shined at her cake while Umi just smiled at her wife.

"Umi-chan, say ahh…"

"Huh, it's alright…"

"Umi-chan."

"A-Ahh…"

Umi blushed madly but soon resigned to Kotori as she knew that Kotori would not give up that easily. Kotori then smiled at Umi before feeding her a small bite of her cheesecake.

Umi then cut a small slice of her daifuku and offered it to Kotori which she gladly accepted. The couple soon finished their dessert and decided to call for the bill. Once the bill was settled, Umi and Kotori left the restaurant and headed to Kotori's mother's place to pick up the twins.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, Kotori rang the doorbell and soon her mother came out opening the door for them and ushered them in.

"The twins just fell asleep. So how was your date?"

Umi blushed and decided to go see the twins instead while Kotori stayed back and talked with her mother.

"So how was it, Kotori?"

"Umi-chan is the best, dinner was great and she even bought me something."

"What did she got you?"

"She got me this beautiful necklace and ring."

Kotori showed her mother the ring and necklace that Umi gave her. Meanwhile, Umi was standing in Kotori's old bedroom checking the twins which were sleeping peacefully. Umi then walked over to the bed and sat at the side looking at the twins.

Soon the older twin woke up from her sleep and saw Umi sitting by the bed.

"Papa, back?"

"I'm back, Yumi."

The little girl then held up her hands and asked for a hug from Umi. Umi of course carry the little girl and Yumi in return kissed Umi on the cheek. Not long, the younger twin also woke up and was happy to see Umi.

"Papa…!"

Miyuki then moved closer to Umi before the little girl hugged her tightly. Umi then carried Miyuki and then settled the girl on her lap. The two girls then snuggled into Umi's embrace.

"Come on let's go get mama and head home."

"Home."

"Mama...!"

The twins then got down from Umi's lap and pulled her up from the bed before walking down to the living hall where Kotori and her mother were sitting.

"Mama…!"

"Mama…!"

The twins then ran over to Kotori's side and gave her a hug. Kotori then carried them and settled them on her lap while Umi walked over to her side and sat down.

"My lovely babies, did you have fun with grandma?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"That's lovely, are my babies tired?"

The twins shook their head at Kotori's question when suddenly Kotori's mother spoke up.

"Alright, it's best you guys head home. The both of you have work tomorrow and the twins should head to bed early."

"I agree with mother; after all, don't you have a meeting tomorrow Kotori."

"Okay then, we'll come over again soon. Yumi, Miyuki say goodbye to grandma."

"Bye-bye, grandma."

"Grandma, bye-bye…"

The twins were then put on the floor to hug Kotori's mother. After the twins gave their grandmother a hug each before Kotori's mother stood up from the couch. The family soon said their goodbyes to Kotori's mother and headed back home.

* * *

Once they reached home, Umi told Kotori to get a shower first while she put the twins to bed. The twins followed Umi into their bedroom, Umi then opened their cabinet and allowed them to choose any pajamas that they would like to wear.

"Papa, panda."

"Panda…!"

"Alright, panda it is."

Umi took out the two Panda onesies pajamas and help the twins changed into it. Once they were comfortable in their pajamas, Umi carried them to their bed before tucking them in.

"Papa, story?"

"Papa, please?"

"Okay, but it's time to sleep after the story."

"Yes."

"Okay."

Umi walked over to the bookshelf and took a story book from the shelf before sitting on the side of the twins bed and started reading a story about a Princess and a Prince. When Umi finished reading the story, the twins were already asleep.

"Goodnight, my Princesses."

Umi leaned down and kissed the both of them before returning the book to its rightful place and walked out of the twin's bedroom.

When Umi returned to the bedroom, she noticed Kotori sitting in-front of the vanity table doing her nightly beauty routine. Umi then walked over and soon was standing behind Kotori which the latter noticed and gave her a soft smile.

"Go shower, Umi-chan."

"Okay."

Umi then took her clothes and towel before heading into the shower. Umi then took a quick 5-minute shower before drying her hair while walking back into the bedroom. She noticed that Kotori was still seated in-front of the vanity table.

Umi approach Kotori and saw that Kotori was looking at the little jewel on her right hand ring finger. Umi smiled softly at Kotori's action before placing both her hands on Kotori's shoulder. Kotori got a little surprise when she didn't notice Umi standing behind her but soon leaned into Umi with her eyes closed.

"Thank you, Umi-chan for the lovely presents."

"No problem, as long as you love it."

"I really do love it, Umi-chan. Oh, I almost forgot."

Kotori then stood up from her seat and walked out to her office. Umi followed closely behind and once they were inside Kotori's office, Kotori told Umi to keep her eyes closed.

"Umi-chan, do me a quick favor and close your eyes."

"Okay."

Umi shut her eyes while Kotori walked over to her work table, she then took out a white box from the drawer. Kotori opened up the box to check the gift she had bought and was satisfy with its condition.

"Okay, Umi-chan. You can open your eyes now."

"Alright."

"Happy Anniversary, Umi-chan."

In front of Umi was a watch that she has been checking out recently as her current wristwatch has been acting up due to old age. The watch itself had a really classical design with a black leather strap. Umi reached forward to take the watch from its casing.

"It's beautiful."

"Recently you've been telling me that your watch is acting up also you've been checking out this brand for a while now."

"Yeah, their watches are really nice but you didn't really have to get me one."

"Nope, I wanted to get it for Umi-chan. So does Umi-chan like the watch?"

"Yeah, I love it."

Kotori smiled at Umi before walking towards her to give her a tight hug. Umi returned the hug along with a quick kiss. Kotori was glad that Umi loved her gift and vice versa. Kotori then looked up to Umi and said.

"Happy Anniversary Umi-chan, let's continue loving each other for the rest of our lives."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Umi reached to grab Kotori's left hand and gave it a quick kiss before the latter smiled at gave Umi a tight hug while snuggling her. The only thought that the couple had at the moment was that they were happy with their current lives and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Author Notes: So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, as usual do leave a review of things that I can improve on.**

 **As always, thanks for the favorites and follows for this fic.**

 **Next chapter would be NicoMaki.**

 **So I was originally supposed to update this chapter around late February or March but due to various reasons I had to keep on delaying this update. So I'm really really sorry for those who were waiting for the update. Even now my schedule is still extremely hectic so from this chapter onward, instead of updating weekly or every two weeks , updates will now be done monthly. To readers wondering if I'm dropping this story or putting it in hiatus, don't worry, I'm just a little busy with life and I will still continue with updating the story even though it'll be a little slower than before.**

 **Anyway I'm gonna go back to the land of the dead once more so once again I'm really sorry for the extremely late update.**

 **So once more thanks for reading. See you next time~ Ciao~**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **GroundZeroFirework:** **Thank you for reading and enjoying this.** **I know, the amount of fluff... I think I have diabetes just from writing it and I don't regret a single thing. As for Nico's pregnancy was definitely interesting to write about so stay tune to the next chapter.**

 **Camay: Well that sentence came to me when I was checking out some NozoEli doujins on the web so it kinda stuck with me. Since it gave you quite a laugh, I'm glad. Of course, Akemi's gonna be the best big sister ever after all she's the big sister of all the muse's childrens.**

 **FoxTanuki:** **Thank you for reading and enjoying this. I'm definitely gonna write more...!**

 **Reo: Thank you...! Coming Soon, Nozomi's pregnant once more...!**

 **Adri-VolKatina: Don't die, there's more coming soon...! I'm not gonna stop anytime soon so stay tune for more fluff and love from this story. Akemi the big sister, so much fun coming soon...!**


End file.
